Yo ho, yo ho!
by BG Sparrow
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jack runs into a moody troublemaker and her hyperactive friend on accident one night just innocently looking for his rum, but n0o0o0o0o0o... [Sequel up]
1. Michigan

This was a story I wrote whenever I had free time after a test or whatever in school, and I never really planned on posting it. I know just as well as you do where it's going from this point, but I promise to make it amusing, and I ask that you give it a chance for an off-the-top-of-the-head story. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One 

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Veronica Stoneshep! Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Don't call me that! It's Ronie! Ro-nie! And why are you doing this to me?!"

"Everything isn't about you!"

"My life is here! I'm not leaving!"

"Yes you are and in three days. So I suggest you start packing."

I slammed my bedroom door shut.

"In your dreams…"

I picked up my book bag that was by my dresser and hurtled it at the wall, and it fell to my bed. I pulled my hair and stormed over to my computer. It wasn't booting up.

"Would you load already?!" I hit it, and the screen came up. Message from Val.

'_So, get permission for the concert next Friday?'_

'_No,'_ I typed. _'I won't be here at all after Tuesday. I've finally found out why mom's been so cheap lately.'_

'_Why?'_

'_We're moving.'_

I waited for Val to say something, but she didn't. So I typed more.

'_She bought a house in Michigan. I'll have tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday, and we leave Tuesday morning, I won't be in school Monday either, Mom says the school already knows that I'm leaving.'_

'_But who do I pass notes to now? Ronie! Don't leave me!'_

'_I dunno what to do. Get down here tomorrow morning, k?'_

'_Right. See you then.'_

'_Night.'_

I signed off AIM and went to turn on my stereo. I wasn't going. I could not walk out without Val. I fell to my bed and stared at the alarm clock.

9:34 pm

I looked at my boyfriend's picture. I won't leave him either.

9:35 pm

Ok, this was getting old and fast. I got up. Ran a comb through my straight hair, medium brown with highlights. I freshened up my black eyeliner, replaced my glasses, and grabbed my skateboard. I locked my bedroom door and walked down a few stairs out my own back door.

And so I began to skate. How do you go from Connecticut to Michigan? I wasn't leaving my life here in Bueford Bay. And it wasn't going to Michigan. I was staying put. That simple.

Then I heard someone running up behind me.

"Scuze me! Stop!"

I looked back at the moron and skated on.

"I don't have any spare change."

"But-"

"And if you mug me, the most you'll get is my skateboard if you can pry it from me."

"I-"

"And if you lay a finger on me, I will kill you."

I looked back at him again. He was running beside me.

"Where did you come from? You looked like you crawled out of the sunken ship in the bay."

"Just looking for rum…"

"You look wasted, buddy."

"Thank ye."

"Not a compliment."

"Oh… so, where's the local tavern?"

"Dude, I don't do directions."

"Well ye look like ye know ye're way around!"

I stopped skating and walked.

"Look, go annoy someone else. I don't care."

"Calm down, luv. Don't get hostile. I'm leaving."

"Good."

He walked away, and I went up the marina to Val's house.

**. Val's PoV .**

"Open up, Val."

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?"

I got up and opened the front door.

"Ronie? But I thought I was coming to you tomorrow?"

"You were until I invited myself to spend the night."

"I can't believe you're moving," I said, closing the door and sitting in the couch. "And in three days, too."

"I'm not. I'll runaway if I have to."

"Yeah, but-"

"What was that?"

I listened.

"What was what?"

"It's coming from the tree…"

We opened my living room window and climbed out onto a limb of the tree.

"Ronie, you're mental…"

"Seriously, Val, there's-"

"ARRRGGHHH!"

Twigs snapped wildly, and a man fell out of my tree!

"What the fu-"

"I thought I told you to scram?!"

"What?" I asked. "Ronie, what?"

She jumped out of the tree, and the man sat up. I followed.

"He followed me here! Didn't you?!"

"He followed you? Who-? No… it's not…"

"He's not what?"

"He looks like-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service," he said.

I stared at him. Ronie raised an eyebrow.

"Val, come on… It's almost Halloween. This is just a bum in a costume hitting me up for some money to go buy some booze."

"I did no such thing."

"Then why are you following me?"

"Ronie! You have a stalker!"

"I'm aware of that… let's call the cops."

"No, let's get away from here before mom says something."

"Where are we going?" Ronie asked.

"Brandon's…"

"Are you crazy, Val?!"

"You should know the answer to that by now. Come on, Jack."

"Would you cut it out, Val? This isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Is too!"

"Prove it!"

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"See, he answered. There's your proof."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I stared at her.

"That doesn't prove Jack Sh-"

"No, but it proves that jack Sparrow is real."

"My butt! Val! Let the nice bum go back to his box under the bridge on Main Street! Val! You're not taking him to my boyfriend's house! Val!"

"What already?"

"Let the guy go!"

"No way! Brandon's gotta see!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Come on! There's the bus!"

"Val! No!"

"Yep! Get on, Jack!"

"Valerie Painter! Stop! Now!"

"Here's a quarter. You owe me. Now pay the driver and let's go."

"Oh God… Val… I don't need this!"

"You want to see your boyfriend before you move, right?"

"Not with the Creature from Bueford Bay!"

"Sit down and shut up."

"I'm going to kill you, Val."

There was a silence where the bum looked from me to Val.

"Awfully violent, aren't ye, lassies?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked.

"Don't tempt him, Ronie…"

"Are we getting rum now?"

"See! I told you he was a bum! A bum looking for rum!"

"Hey, don't deny Jack his love for rum…"

"There is no rum! This isn't Jack!"

"Yes it is!"

"No rum?"

"No…"

"But… WHY?!"

"Chill, dude!"

"See! Another proof he's Jack!"

"Val! Shut up already!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	2. Skateboard Violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own Ronie, Ronie's mom,Val, Val's mom,Brandon, and lots more to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two

**. Ronie's PoV (still) .**

The bus stopped and Val jumped up pulling Jack along.

"Val..."

"Ya?"

"Can this wait?"

"No..."

We ran onto Brandon's porch, and Val knocked on the door.

"Brandon! BRANDON!"

"Val, people are sleeping!" I said.

The door opened to reveal Brandon shaking his head and hold a carton of ice cream.

"What the heck, Val..."

"Look who we found!"

"That's a cool costume. Is that you in there, Ronie?"

"No, I'm right here."

"What the hell?"

"This is Jack Sparrow!" Val said.

"Seriously?!"

"Yep!"

"Brandon, she's mental! Don't listen to her!" I said, tugging on his arm.

"But this guy is awesome!"

"Oh no... you're both getting sucked in!"

"Hey BJ, you gonna let us in?" Val asked.

"Yeah, come on in. Mom and Dad just left."

We walked into the huge living room, anf Brandon flopped into the big white recliner.

"How did he get here?" he asked.

"I don't know! He was stalking Ronie!"

"i was not! i just wanted rum..."

"Who cares how he got here, let's just take him back!" I said.

"Ye really don't like me, eh?"

"I like you, but not you you..."

"ye confuse me, luv."

"Oh, GRR!! you cna't be here! It's not logical!"

"Since when did logic apply to our lives?" Val asked.

"Good question," Brandon said.

"Oh my life..."

"Oh, give it a rest," Val said. "Got anymore ice cream, BJ?"

"In the freezer..."

Val ran off to the kitchen.

"You're in the best of moods for having this guy show up," brandon said.

"Not now, Brandon... there's too much going on..."

"Well, you can tell me." He got off the recliner and sat by me on the couch. "That's what I'm here for."

"Is she your bonny lass, mate?"

"Geez! Why do you care?!" I yelled. "What is it with you?!"

He stared at me.

"Ye're a fighter, luv. I just hope ye don't bite, although I doubt it."

"Okay! That's it!"

I went to pounce on him, but Brandon pulled me back.

"Brandon! Let go!"

"Ronie! Just chill and tell me what's going on..."

I sighed and sat down, running my finger through my hair.

"I don't know how to say it..."

"Then I will!" Val yelld from the kitchen. "Ronie's moving!"

"You're WHAT?!"

"Brandon-"

"Why?!"

"Brandon, if I have to, I'll move in with Val."

"When? Where?" he asked, ignoring me.

"Three days until Michigan."

"What's Michigan?" Jack asked.

"It's what's gonna ruin my life," i replied.

"And our friendship," Val said sadly, coming in with another carton of ice cream.

"No it won't,"I said. "You're mad."

"Nope! Daft..." She squished between Brandon and Jack on the couch. "Daft like Jack! Want som ice cream?"

"No..."

"Not you! Jack!"

Brandon got up and sat in the recliner again.

"I can't believe this."

**. Val's PoV .**

"Believe it, BJ," I said. "But we're gonna stop her from leaving."

"Luv?"

"Ya beanie?"

"Got anymore of this ice cream?"

I grabbed the carton from Jack and looked inside.

"You at it all?! Pig..."

I shoved it into him. Jack reached for Brandon's ice cream on the coffe table, but I got to it first.

"Forget it, pal."

"Ye're gettin' to be as bad as she is!"

Ronie stood up with her skateboard ready to swing at Jack's head. I jumped up.

"What are you dong?!"

"Satisfying my appetite for destruction!" she said.

"Ronie! he's stuck here, so deal with it!" Brandon said.

"My butt he is!" she said.

Ronie turned around angrily, and her stakeboard collided with my head.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"What did ye do to her?!" Jack yelled.

"I dunno. Maybe I killed her."

"Ye're violent."

"thanks."

Brandon and i put Val on the couch, and she woke up.

"You all right, Val?" I asked.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" she sang.

"I love this song!" Jack said. "Really bad eggs!"

"Yo ho!"

"Is Val ok?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know... Val?"

"We burn up the city, we're really a fright!"

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

"Jack! Give it a rest!" I said.

"But I-"

"I know you love this song! Just shut up!"

"Ronie, you're coming down on the guy hard..."

"Brandon, just-"

"We're devils, we're black sheep, REALLY BAD EGGS!!!"

"Val! Shut up!"

"Drink me hearties, yo-"

SLAM

"Jack!"

He had my skateboard in his hands and had hit Val who was on th couch knocked out again. Brandon as laughing.

"Yo ho..." Val muttered.

Suddenly, Jack picked up Val and ran up the stairs.

"Hey! Where's he going?" Brandon asked.

We ran up the stairs after them. Jack was taking a woozy Val into Brandon's parent's room. He ran in and locked it before we got ther. I banged on the door.

"Open up!"

"No!" Jack said. "this lassie is coming with me! the crew will love her!"

"What?" asked Brandon.

"I dunno... Jack! Give Val back!"

**. Val's PoV .**

Jack threw me on th bed, and the room spun like crazy...

"Weeeeeee..."

"Ye all right, darling?"

"Weeeeeee..."

"No, sing yo ho!"

"Weeeeeee..."

"Oh no... I broke ye..."

"Jack! Open this door!"

"No way, lass..."

"Come on out, Jack," BJ said. "Let Val go..."

"Err... one minute!"

Jack sat me up, and I smiled.

"Hi hi!"

"Lass, wait, over here... how many fingers ye see?"

"Ermm... yo ho?"

"Okay, we're getting somewhere! Where's the rum?"

"I dunno... I think Ronie drank it all!"

"Ye're the one who looks drink, not her."

"Weeeeeee..."

"Maybe I hit ye too hard..."

"Weeeeeee... eskimos..."

"Jack! Let her out!"

"Uh..."

"Hi hi handsome!"

"Lass, sing yo ho if ye're ok!"

"Who?"

"What? Luv, ye make no sense!"

"You don't like me," i sobbed. "You skateboard whaking loser, you!"

"A what?"

"You heard me!" And don't touch me! Ronie!!!"

"What?!"

"Jack's beating on me!"

"Jack Sparrow-"

"CAPTAIN!!! It's CAPTAIN!!!"

"Jack Sparrow, if you even try to rape my friend, you'll be the next person I murder with my skateboard!"

"i'm not! I just want her to work for me!"

"Val! Jump out the window!"

"Why?"

"Because he's crazy!"

"Oh, ok..."

I walked over o the window. Jack held me back.

"Ah no... if ye jump, ye'd die which means no more yo ho."

"So? Ronie told me to do it..."

"Don't jump lass."

I turned and saw that Jack had his pistol pointed at me. I screamed like a nutter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	3. CRACK

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own Ronie, Ronie's mom,Val, Val's mom,Brandon, and lots more to come.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Thanks so much for reviewing! i'm glad you like the story, and if you like this one, check out my Just An Odd Pirate Story series. It's sure to be a hit with you. I've read some of your stories already and reviewed, and you show great promise in your wiritng! Thanks again, anf I hope to here from you again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Jack!!!" I bellowed, pounding on the door again.

"Ronie, he's not coming out," Brandon said.

"I'm aware of that!"

I heard Val scream again. I sighed.

"I don't have time for this."

I started downstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Brandon.

I didn't reply; Brandon ran downstairs after me.

"Ronie! you've leaving them alone!"

"No way... you are. So get back up there! But first, give me the key to your shed."

"Why?"

**. Val's PoV .**

"Luv, sing yo ho or I shoot."

"You are crazy! Ronie was right!"

"Sing it!"

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me...

Jack put the gun away and we began to sing together.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"

"Ronie went crazy and I took her boot!"

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

"Who wants rum?!" I said, jumping on the bed.

Jack started jumping with me.

"Wher's the rum?" he asked.

I stopped jumping and fell to the bed.

"I have no idea..."

I stared off into space as Jack fell off the bed.

"Why are ye in the pits suddenly?" he asked, sitting up beside me.

"Ronie's going to Michigan. I won't get to see her everyday or call her or-"

"Thought ye both wouldn't allow it?"

"We'll think of something, Jack. I just hope it's in time."

"It will be! Come on! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

He stood up on the bed and extended his arm to me. I took it, of course.

"We're rascals, scoundrals, villians, and knaves! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

"We're really, really, REALLY BAD EGGS!!!"

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"You're gonna what?!" Brandon yelled as we went back inside.

"I'm gonna bust the doo down."

"With an ax?!"

"You betcha."

"Ronie! My parents will flip!"

"Yeah, especially if they find Jack's dead body in the closet. JACK!!! Count of three to open the door or else!"

"Or else what?" he shouted.

"Or I'll break the door down!"

"Luv, I've got a gun..."

"Yeah, and I got an ax!"

"Ronie, please don't break down my parent's door..." Brandon whined.

"Unless you can find a way to get him and Val out, no deal."

Brandon shot downstairs and I heard something smash in the bedroom.

"You have better have gone to get another ax..."

**. Val's PoV .**

"Oops... I think I broke a lamp..." I said. "Oh well! Big whoop! Yo ho!"

"Darling?"

"Ya beanie?"

"What is yer name?"

"Val... der... haven;t you heard Ronie screaming it all night?"

"Aye, I guess... Think of a way to save yer friend from Michigan yet?"

"We're gonna hide her somewhere... or my parents ocudl adopt her..."

"Ye're friend doesn' take kindly to me."

"Ronie's got a lot on her mind., Moving to Michigan would mean giving up her life here. Believe me, I know Ronie. And normally, she would love haing you here."

"Val! Open this door!" I heard Ronie yell after another pound on the door. "RIGHT - NOW!!!"

"Well you're in a right state!" Shut up, Ronie!"

"Jack! Let her go!"

"Wait... did I miss something? Are you holding me hostage?!"

"Calm down, luv..."

"Ronie! Let me out! Help!"

"Lass, I'm not-"

"RONIE!!!"

CRACK

I screamed and jumped away from the door. I stood on the bed and hid behind Jack's shoulder. The door was being chopped apart.

"Is she using an ax?" Jack asked.

"That's Ronie for ya..."

"She'dmake a good pirate, I'll tell ye that."

I stared at him.

"What about me?!"

"What about ye?"

"I'm a good pirate! I sing yo ho!"

"Can yer friend Ronie sing it, too?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then she's better."

"Ooo! She is not!"

"I'd like to see ye work an ax like that!"

I stomped over to the door angrily.

"Ronie! Stop the whakin'! I'm coming out!"

I flung the door open and walked out with Jack behind me. I ripped the ax from Ronie and started killing the door as BJ came upstairs.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

I ignored him. I hit the door a few more times then stopped.

"There! Now that's how you use an ax! Am I a pirate now?"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I stared form Val to Jack. What the heck?!

"There's more to it than that," jack said. "Ye gotta be able to down a pint, ye gotta-"

"Ronie! We need money!"

"I don't have any!" I shouted.

"None?! But we're bums looking for rum!"

"Val, what happened in there?"

"And why did you chop up the door?!" Brandon yelled. "I had a key!!!"

"And I had an ax," i said. "Mine's better."

"Oh god, Ronie..."

"Told ye ye had a violent lass..." Jack said.

"Do you EVER shut up?!"

"Will you stop yelling at him?" Val asked. "He didn't do anything!"

"He stalked me!"

"Did not!"

"Did to! And you made me chop my boyfriend's parent's door down!"

"Aye, but Val finsihed it for ye..."

I sat on the floor clutching my head... no wonder people think I'm crazy...

"Please let it all be a dream..."

"All of it?" Val asked. "Even Jack?"

I sat still clutching my head. I didn't know about anything anymore. Jack and Val bent down in fron of me smiling stupidly. I wanted to punch thm both really bad, but I smile shown through.

"No..." I said."Not all of it."

Val and Jack smiled, and Val helped me up.

"Now that's it!" Val said. "More ice cream!"

"I ate it though..." Jack said.

"So?" I asked. "Fridge raid!"

The three of us ran downstairs with Val and Jack singing 'A pirate's life for me' all the way, leaving Barndon staring around confused.

"i'm gonna be killed..."

"stop bellyaching! We're going out for Chinese!" I yelled.

"But you don't have any money, remember?" he asked.

"That'swhat boyfriends are for! now come on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	4. Buses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own Ronie, Ronie's mom,Val, Val's mom, Brandon, Tubby the bus driver, and lots more to come.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Haha... This isn't really me in the story, but I can tell you that I based Val on me and my two friends Lindsay and Jessica lol. And yes , he'd give me money or I'd fry him. haha... Well, thanks for the review!

x) YashaWolf - Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you more!

x) katybear - Thanks for reviewing! It's not over yet! lol. Much more to come!

Thanks everyone!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four

**. Val's PoV .**

"Doot doot do doot do..." I mumbled. "Where are we getting grub at?"

"I dunno... we'll ride the bus til we pick one!" Ronie said. "Brandon! come on!"

"Let me get changed!"

"There's no time! S'ko, big butt!" (S'ko is my way of saying 'Let's go' lol)

Jack was over changing channels on the flatscreen above the fireplace. I walked over and stood by him.

"Anything good on?" I asked.

Jack gave me a weird look and sat down.

"And to think all I wanted was rum..."

I laughed.

"Val! Jack! Let's go!"

"Coming, Ronie!"

- On the deserted bus -

"at least you won't miss Halloween or the parties tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but still, Val..."

"You need a good costume... something really crazy..."

"Hey! There's the place! S'ko!" BJ yelled. "Stop the bus!"

We kept going.

"Hey! STOP!" Ronie yelled.

Still going...

"That's it!"I said.

I ran up and tapped the guy on the shoulder. Then I punched him out.

"Val!!"

"Ya?"

"Waht are you doing?!"

"Um..."

I tried to move the unconcious driver, the Ronie, BJ, and Jack helped. I climbed into the fdriver's seat and they sat the driver in the aisle.

"Val! Stop the bus!"

"Uh... i think I bumped something..."

The bus was going faster. We were flying at 70 mph through town. And lovely... the brake was sticking!

"Yep, definately bumped something..." I muttered.

"Hit the emergency brack!" BJ shouted.

"Hit the floor! Fresh fish!" I screamed.

We sped up to the fish market and took out the crates of fish in front of the store. It was all over the windshield, and I couldn;t find the wipers or emergency brake. Everyone behind me peered up from behind a seat.

"Lass! Turn right!"

"What?!"

Jaack pulled the wheel and we spun to the right on two wheels. When I got control of the wheel and my breath, I widened my eyes.

"Oh on..."

"What?" BJ asked.

"We should've turned left!"

"Why?"

"Because my friend, we are currently speeding our way toward the new bridge currently under construction!"

"Are there any turn-offs?!" Ronie asked.

I shook my head.

"Nice, Val!"

"What's I do?!"

"Well, you punched out Titanic rear and took the wrong turn!"

"Jack did it!"

"Did not!"

"You did to!" I yelled. "And now we're gonna die!"

"Maybe not!" Jack said.

"Oh no... not more of your help!"

Jack crawled betwen my lap and the steering wheel looking for the emergency brake.

"Jack! Move the rump roast! I can't see!"

He got up and leaned over my back looking now.

"Jack! She can't see!"

"Maybe we'll die before we get there..." BJ said. "The driver's gonna strangle us to death!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I whipped my head around, and low and behold, there stood Tubby... He had his fist rolled up to meet Brandon's face, but I pushed him. Not smart... Val is screaming, the horn is going, and the bridge is nearing!

"Ronie! you're gonna die!" Val screamed.

"Like I've never heard that before!"

"Oh no!"

"What?!"

"Bridge!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

i hit the driver this time and he tumbled out the door onto the sidewalk somewhere. Jack and Brandon fell onto the aisle, and there was the bridge...

"Oh God!" Val screamed.

"What?"

I looked up. not only was the bridge about to end, but there was someone stand there. My eyes widened as Jack and Brandon got up.

"No! don't hit her!" Jack yelled.

He jumped and veered us to the left, sending us airborne. The girls was gone; we had hit her. She flew clear acroos the the other side of the bridge, and we did too, only we're dangling by the bumper from the guardrail!

"Don't... breathe...." I said the the bus rocked gently.

"i can't..." Brandon said.

"Any ideas, Jack?" i asked.

He looked all around.

"Two options... climb to the top, or die trying."

"First."

"Yep."

"First one."

"Ok, the lassies first..."

"Go ahead, Val..." I said.

"Ronie, get you butt up there."

"Val, just go."

"No!"

"Go already, Val!" Brandon said.

**. Val's PoV .**

"Ok, BJ," I said.

I looked up. I had to climb the seats. Joy.

"Easy, lass," Jack said.

I started climbing and the bus tilted.

"No, not gonna work," he said.

"Maybe if Ronie and Val climb up at the same time..." BJ suggested.

"Good thinkin', mate... Both of ye!One on each side, and together..."

Ronie and I stepped up together, and the bus creaked loudly.

"I can't do this!" I shouted.

"Come on, Val," Ronie said. "Block out the noise."

I nodded and we continued climbing. Halfway up, Jack and BJ started climbing up the aisle by the legs of the seats.

"Hey! Why do you get the easy way?!" I asked.

"We'll get to the top and help you out..." BJ said.

They passed us up and the bus shifted again. Then...

KAPOW

I looked down. Oh shit... the bus is on fire.

"Ronie!"

"What?"

"Climb faster!"

"Trying!"

I looked up; BJ and Jack had made it. They flung open the fire escape, and Jack climbed out.

"Where's he going?!" I yelled.

"Forget it! Hurry up!" BJ said.

I looked down. Fire rising. Bus shifting. I'm shaking.

"Ronie! Help! I can't move!"

Then I saw Jack. he helped Ronie out of the bus, said something to her and BJ, and the ran off.

"I'm comin' for ye, luv!"

Boy, did I feel better when he said that. When he reached me, he pushed me up immediately. I went, but the Jack got caught on something.

"Jack! Come on! I'm not leaving you!"

"Just go! I'll be fine!"

I trusted him when he said it, so I climbed up. When I reached the fire escape, I looked back and saw thar Jack hadn't moved, and he was still struggling to free himsef. Ronie and BJ grabbed me before I could do anything to help him, and halfway across the street, the bus exploded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	5. Home Depot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own Ronie, Ronie's mom,Val, Val's mom, Brandon, Tubby the bus driver, Wendy Lilancole the reporter, the cop,and lots more to come.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Haha... Well aren't you in for a surprise this chapter? lol.. Think back to your review. Good minds think alike, you know! Thanks for reviewing!

x) murdererer - Cyber skateboard? Cool... haha. Thanks for the review!

x)YashaWolf - Thank you! lol... You gotta check out myJust An Odd Pirate Storyseries! You will so love it if you like this! Don't worry... just read ahead to answer your questions! Thanks again for the review!

Thanks everyone!!!

**Wait! I've got a quest! Can anyone help me?! I'm looking for the PotC song parody of the "Twelve Days of Christmas." It's in a collection of songfics and I can't seem to find it now! i could kick myself for not saving it! I know there's more than one out there, but the one I'm looking for has 'A compass that doesn't point north' instead of 'A partidge in a pear tree.' Thanks! Leave the link in your review if you do happen to come across it! Please tell me if you find this! Enjoy the chapter!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five

**. Ronie's PoV .**

My heart sank. I suddenly regreted everything I had said to the guy. It was a bit passed midnight I was gueesing. I knew him for two hours, and then we kill him. But he isn't even real!

The burning inferno of the bus fell to the bay loudly.

"JACK!!! JACK!!!" Val screamed, breaking away from us.

Brandon and I ran after her, and we were all yelling for him.

"Jack?!"

"Jack..."

"JACK?!?!"

I stopped for a minute, but Val kept screaming.

"Val, stop..."

"No! He's alive!"

"Val, he isn't immortal..."

"Yeah huh! Jack!!!"

"Val -"

"Look! Just becaues you're mad and upset about Michigan and you got mad at Jack and just up and decided to hate him doesn't mean I did!"

"I don't hate him, Val!"

"Then let's go find him!"

"Val..."

"Let her go, Ronie..." Brandon said. "I want to find him."

"I do, too! Just not blown up in fifty pieces!"

"Come on, Ronie! Down this ladder!"

Val was standing by a ladder going down under the bridge, and I went down it first.

"Jack?!" I yelled, hitting the sandbar. "You there?"

"See him?" Val asked, coming down.

"No!"

"Jack! Jack!!!"

"OWWW!!!

"Brandon?"

"Fine... just fell off the ladder..."

"You're a loser..."

"JACK?!?!"

"What's all the shoutin' about?"

Our heads turned. Jack! Coming out of the water! Val ran over to him in the water immediatley and put a death grip on him.

"See, Ronie! He is immortal!" she said.

"A skilled pirate..." I said.

"Same thing..."

"Is not..."

"Then how did he survive?"

"God, Val, just get up there before the cops show up."

"Too late," Brandon said.

I looked up and saw flashing lights all over the bridge.

"Lovely."

Brandon and Val went up the ladder, BUT jACK DIDN'T GO UP RIGHT AWAY...

"What?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Then go."

"Why are ye mad at me?"

"I already told you, it's not you."

"Then why do ye get mad if I speak?"

"I don't!"

"Ye just did, luv."

"Would you just get up the ladder?"

Without a wrod, he went and I followed. He just didn't get it, did he?

Someone grabbed my hand and whipped me onto the road.

"What the-"

"We're on the news!" Val said. "Check it out!"

"Hello, everybody. I'm Wendy Lilancole here with the survivors of the runaway bus. Tell me, how would you best describe the expirience?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"A twisted version of Speed."

"It was crazy," Val said, grabbing the microphone. "Everything was fine until the driver died of... of... Jack, help me out here..."

"What? Me?"

"I don't know, he just died! And then POW! The bus was on fire... There was no escape since the bus was speeding towards the bridge! I did all in my power to-"

I grabbed the mike.

"Lady, shut up. We don't care! Bye!"

"Ronie!"

"Let's go, Val!"

"Any last comments?" the reporter asked.

"I'll explain about the door later, Mom!" Brandon said before I tugged him away.

"S'ko, BJ!" Val said.

"Stop."

"What is it, Jack?" Val asked.

"We need to find that women or tell them bout her..."

"Do not... search dogs'll find her," I said.

"Can we go home?"

"No..."

"Why not, Brandon?"

"We're going to Home Depot to get another door!"

"Why?"

"Cause you and Val killed the last one!"

"We don't have a car..."

"So we borrow BJ's parent's car when they get home!" Val said.

"The idea is to do this before they get home..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Where are we gonna get a car?"

**. Val's PoV .**

I smiled.

"Yo, copper dude!"

The guy gave me a look. I smiled sweetly.

"I mean, hello officer."

"Yes?"

"Can you take us home?"

"Where do you live?"

"Home Depot."

"You live at Home Depot?"

"She might," Ronie said. "But the rest of us-"

"-live at Home Depot!"

"Val, that's not-"

"Yes it is! So, how bout it officer?"

he stared at me.

"What if I threw in a Krispy Kreme donut?"

He raised an eyebrow. I made an 'O' with my fingers and waved it around.

"Donut... come on... you know you want it... ooo, yum yum..."

"Val, stop being retarded..." Ronie said. "Look, just take us to Home Depot."

"Why?"

"Because I busted up my boyfriend's door with an ax!"

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, and I helped! i said. "Just take us already."

"Will your parents be there?"

"Ya beanie! I'll even show you them when we get there!"

"Get in..." he said with a sigh.

"We jumped into the backseat of the car with BJ up front.

"You're parents are at Home Depot?!" Ronie whispered to me.

"Hey, you never know..."

"Oh yeah, Val... your parents just up and decided to run to Home Depot!"

"It could happen!"

- 10 min later -

"here we are, Home Depot," the cop said.

"Great!" I said as we jumped out of the car. "Thanks!"

"Hold up!"

"Ya beanie?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Umm... ronie?"

"Hey, you got into this, not me..."

"Uh, you know what? Our parents are dead. I forgot."

"Your parents are dead?" the cop asked.

"Yeah," I said. "And so we live with Jack now!"

"Ye do?" Jack asked.

"We do?"

"Yep!"

"But you said you'd show your parents to me-"

"-when we got here! And ta da! Here he is!"

"Hello, sir. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Are these children-"

"Children?!"

"Val, chill..."

"Let go Ronie! I'll beat him down and show him who's a children!"

"I'm calling for back up..."

"Get over here and face me like a man!"

"Val..."

"Shut up! Loser!"

"Val, you're making a big deal out of this!"

"We can make it bigger if you want!" And Jack will help me!"

Jack drew his sword.

"Aye!"

"Give me that!" You can use the gun!"

I took the sword from Jack.

"Val," Ronie said, "put it down..."

"Not til I get respect as a seventeen year-old! I am no children!"

"Child..."

"Shut up, BJ!!!"

"Now see here," the cop said.

Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at the officer's face.

"That's not very nice..."

"Hey! He's protecting us!" I said.

"Hey, you're a loser! Look, officer, my friend is challenged and she forgot her meds today..."

"Meds?!"

"Val, shut up!"

"NEVER!!!"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

I watched Ronie and val argue in front of the cop. I tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Aye?"

"Come on..." i whispered.

"Idea?"

"Yep."

We snuck up the parking lot and found the cart return.

"Get in," I said.

"That?"

"Yeah..."

Jack got in shakily.

"Get ready..."

I turned the cart out of the cart return and ran full speed. jack stood up.

"Faster, mate!"

"Look out! Ronie! Val!"

They jumped out of the way and we tunred right at the policeman.

"Brandon!"

"BJ! Jack!"

"Look out!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"ARRRGGHH!!!"

Jack hit the cop and went flying from the cart and into somebody's windsheild. the cop was unconcious. Cool...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	6. RIP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own Ronie, Ronie's mom,Val, Val's mom, Brandon, Tubby the bus driver, Wendy Lilancole the reporter, the cop, and lots more to come.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Thanks! Hope you have a wonderful holiday!

x)YashaWolf - Thank you! Have a Merry Christmas this year!

Thanks everyone!!! Last post before Christmas!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Look out!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"ARRRGGHH!!!"

"Jack!" I screamed.

SMASH

We ran over to the green sudan to get Jack.

"You ok?" Val yelled.

"Err... yo ho?"

"Jack! Get out!"

"Ooo... y'ok, Jack?"

"Val, stop babying him..."

"BJ! Help us!"

"Coming!"

"OWW!!!"

"Watch your head!"

"is he cut? Sliced? Diced?"

"Val!"

"Come on, Jack..."

"This isn't me day..." Jack moaned.

"Join the club!" I said.

"Ronie, watch his ARM!!"

"What happened?!"

"Damn glass..."

"Whoa, don't-"

CLUNK

"Ow..."

"-slip..." I finished. "Well, get off the hood."

"Hey!" Brandon said. "Twenty bucks!"

"Where?!" Val asked.

"Dashboard... I got it!"

He crawled onto the hood under Jack to get the money.

"Whoa! What are ye doin?!'"

"Jack! BJ!"

"Almost got it!"

"Jack!"

He slipped again and fell on top of Brandon.

"Hey!"

I pushed Jack and he rolled off the hood onto Val.

"Whoa!"

"Ow!"

"Come on, Val!"

"Jack, get off me!"

"Well-"

"Move you're butt!"

"Hey... what's going on over there?" Brandon asked.

"What was going on on the hood?" I asked.

"Shut up, Ronie..."

**. Val's PoV .**

"Jack, get off me! Move your butt!"

"I'm movin', luv! Calm down!"

Ronie and Brandon appeared from around the sudan.

"Haha... smack him on the butt!" Ronie said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Gladly..."

SMACK

"Whoa, what was that about?!"

"Laugh a little, Jack..." i said. "Now help me up!"

Jack pulled me to my feet eyeing me. I smiled at him for a minute.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

Jack linked arms with me and we sang.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot!"

"Hey, Val! Idea!"

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

"Val, I've got an-"

"Big Bird ate bean that made a big toot! Drink up me hearties, yo-"

"VALERIE!!!"

"Ya beanie?"

"Up for cart racing?"

"Sure! But why are you in a good mood?"

"Jack got hurt! He deserved it! I'm happier now!"

"Weird how voilence cures everything, eh?" asked Jack.

"Yes, violence cures all the pain..." Val said. "now let's go, Ronie!"

"Are you sure you girls wanna end up like Jack?" BJ asked. "In pain?"

"What are you?!" I asked. "A party pooping voice of reason?! To Home Depot!"

Ronie and I jumped into the carts.

"Yo hoooo!!!" I yelled.

And we're off!"

"Woo! Yeah!"

"Go! Go! GO!!!"

"I'm goin', luv, I'm goin'!"

"Well go faster! They're winning!"

"We're gonna win!" Ronie yelled.

"Not if I do first!"

Jack picked up speed, and I stood up.

"Wooooo! eat it, Ronie! Eat it!"

"Never!!!"

I looked up. Here comes the sidewalk. I looked over at ronie.

"Slow up!" she yelled to BJ.

"What?!"

"Faster!" I yelled. "Go, Jack! High ho, Silver! Awaaaayy!"

"Val!" Ronie yelled.

"What?!"

"Brick wall!"

I looked up.

"Oh no... Jack!!! Stop!!!"

"What?! Faster?!"

"No! St-"

"Go?! If ye say so..."

"JACK!!! No! Wait! JAAAAACK!!!"

CRUNCH

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Val went flying; Jack flew over the bar and landed in the cart that he was pushing went it hit the sidewalk. Val fell to the walk after hitting the building.

"Val! Speak to me! If you're dead, I'm not getting you that skirt for Christmas!"

"But what about-"

"Don't say it!" I said, cutting off Brandon. "Val! Y'ok?"

"Uh..." jack said, sitting up out of the cart.

"Ouch... you did that twice. It's gotta hurt now..."

"More than ye'll know, mate... oww! Ooo... Is the lass all right?"

"She won't get up!" I said.

Jack looked at Val, then he tossed her over his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's move..."

Brandon and I led the way in. Val was swingning over Jack's shoulder.

"Whoa..." Jack said. "nice place ye got here, luv..."

"Thanks. Now go find your door, Brandon. I'm using the restroom."

"Already?"

"What do you mean 'already?'"

"Nothing..."

"Just go find your door. I'll meet you there."

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"So, let's get that door."

"Mind if I-"

"No. If you break it, you buy it. That policy bites hard."

"What's the orange thang for?" he asked.

"Put the door on so I don't gotta carry it. Put Val on it if you want."

We layed Val there, and rolled through the store getting looks.

"Doors!" I said."And of course the aisle's closed."

"Use that," Jack said.

"A forklift?"

"Yeah, if that's what ye wanna call it..."

"I've had enough trouble tonight, thank you."

"Fine, I'll get it."

Val was stirring. I wonder if she's gonna kill over yet...

"Val, y'ok?"

"Weeeeeeeee..."

"Val, snap out of it!"

"Yo ho, yo ho! Lots of rum for me!"

"What?" Jack yelled.

CLUNK

Jack dropped the dorr and came running over.

"Ye fixed her, mate!"

"Yo ho! Weeeeee..."

"She's not fixed, she's broken!" I said.

Val sat up.

"I'm broken? Oh no... where's the super glue?! Hurry!"

"Val!"

"Oh no... there's none left... TAPE!!! Where's the tape?!"

She grabbed a roll of duct tape off the shelf and started wrapping herself in it.

"Darling, uh... no, get it off yer... can she breathe?!"

"Val, you look mental!" I said.

"Ye mean she isn't?"

Her head was now covered in duct tape. Nice...

"Am I fixed yet?!"

"Val! Stop it!"

"Weeeeeeeee..."

"Jack! Do something!"

"What do ye want me to do?!"

"Nothing! just- Val! Get it off me!"

RIP

"OWWWW!!! Val! that hurt!"

"Haha... you screamed! AHH! Haha..."

Now Jack and Val were both laughing.

"Hey, shut up!"

RIP

"OWWW!!! Jack! Who's side are you on?!"

"Depends..."

"On what?"

"Whoever screams less..."

RIP

"OWWWWW!!!"

"Ye're pitiful, mate..."

RIP

"HEY!!! The lass is turnin' on me!"

"Haha... you both screamed! AHHH!!!"

"Val, you little bi-"

RIP

"OWWWWWW!!! Damn you, Val!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	7. Heights

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC. There, that's easy enough!

. Reviewers .

x) Raina and Nayana - Hey!I know you guys! lol... Nice to hear from you on both stories! It doesn't matter the sizes of your reviews... even the shortest let me know you're enjoying the story and what you think! Well, I'll let you read now! Have a great 2005!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Haha... It's happened to me a few times, too. Sucks, doesn't it? lol... Well, hope you like this chapter! Happy Holidays!

x)YashaWolf - I hope you're enjoying my other stories! Mostly I put them first, I'm almost done with the sequel and a third will be up by February (I hope lol), so enjoy this as well as the others! Have a great New Year!

Thanks everyone!!! See you in the new year!!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 2005!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I heard screaming... not good.

I rounded the corner and saw Val - was that Val? - up with Brandon and Jack.

"What the hell?!" I asked. "Val?!"

"Weeeeeee..."

"What did you do to her?!"

"What did _we_ do to her?!" Brandon asked. "She did it herself!"

"Oh yeah... val is always preforming self destruction..."

"I can see that," Jack said.

I stared at him.

"Is sarcasm a foriegn language to you?!" I asked.

"Weeeeeee... yo ho!"

"Maybe she isn't broken!" Jack said. "C'mon, luv! On yer feet!"

"Are you nuts?!" I asked. "She can't walk around with a duct tape cacoon on her head!"

"Why not?" Brandon asked. "She'll be quiet..."

I looked at Val. What a ditz...

"Yo ho!" she said stupidly.

How hard had she hit that building?

"Val... you ok? Who am I?" i asked.

"You is ugly..."

"what?!"

RIP

"OWWWW! Meanie! Ugly Meanie!"

I had ripped a piece off her face, but she really didn't care...

"Weeeeeee..."

RIP

"HEEEEYYY!!! Val, i'm gonna kill you!!!"

"Ye won't touch her."

"Jack, if you-"

RIP

"DAMN!!! This is tape torture!"

"Works good, huh?"

"Brandon, shut up!"

"I love you, too, Ronie..."

"Brandon! Hey... Wait! JACK!!! Put me down!"

"Ronie!"

"Brandon! help!"

Jack ran down the aisle and jumped onto the forlift.

Oh no, heights...

"BRAAANDOOON!!! HEEELP!!!"

"Jack! Drop her!"

"What?!" I screamed.

"Oh, no! Don't drop her! Jack!"

He wasn't listening, so I hit him upside the head.

"Let GOOOOOO!!!"

Jack took my ankle and held his arm out over the cement aisle.

And we're almost 20 feet up...

"Now, I'm sure ye really don't want me to let go..."

"Put me down."

I was shaking.

"Now?"

He wasn't gonna win...

"Whenever you feel the need..."

"Hmm... well, I'll carrry ye to the top and see how I feel after that..."

Shouldn't have said that...

"Do you mind if I yell for help?" i asked.

"Aye."

"Good...BRANDON!!!"

Stop. over cement. Really high up...

"Stop the screamin'!"

"Why?" If I yell, I just get down faster."

"Oh, is that yer game now?"

"Yep."

He pulled me back toward him, upright this time.

"It takes two, darling."

We climbed to the top. jack threw me onto cememnt bags.

"Why am I up here?!"

"So I can leave ye here!"

He started down. I had an idea.

"Jack Sparrow? Going against the code?"

His head popped back up.

"What?"

"Mutiny, you dip!"

"Oh no... yer right..."

"You better apologize to me..."

"Sorry..."

"And I want a cappuchino."

"Ye got it."

"And I want down!"

"Hop on."

I smiled and clung to Jack. He smiled some, and he turned to climb down.

"Hold on good."

"Yep."

And so we went down.

"Ronie?! You ok?!"

"Fine!" I yelled down to Brndon. "What about Val?"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

I looked over at Val. Pitiful site...

"Uh... still... um..."

"Nevermind, I get it..." Ronie yelled.

I went over and sat on the cart next to Val.

"Val?"

"I love you!"

"Wait... what?!"

"I love you! Kiss me!"

"Val! Get off! ROINE!!!"

Val let go after attacking me and scowled.

"You're so mean to me!" she sobbed. "You won't give our love a chance!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Jack put me down adn I ran to Brandon after he screamed.

"You won't give our love a chance!" I heard Val say.

"Oh really?" I asked Brandon.

"What? Oh... c'mon, Ronie! She's been slammed against a brick wall!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I've got yer door," Jack said walking up between us.

"Well that's just fine, Brandon! I couldn't take it anymore anyways!"

"Same! The way you tell me to do everything and get me briefs for Christmas when I wanted boxers!"

"Erm... lad, lass..."

"Oh, and you're always talking to your mom when I call? I suppose it's really Val on the other line!"

"Um..."

"And when you're not home, you're making out in some drive in with someone who isn't me? And chopping up my door was an early birthday gift?! You're the reason we're here!"

"Good, cuz now I'm gonna leave you here!"

I turned on heal and stormed out the other end of the aisle.

"And take your stupid door and your stupid Val with you!" I yelled.

"Fine!"

"FINE!!!"

"Hey! That's mutiny!" Jack yelled after me.

I ran outside into the garden area. He is such a jerk! And Val!

"Ronie!"

"Stay away from me!"

"Darling, it'll do ye no good to run..."

"What would you know?! Go kiss up to Val and Brandon! they're so in love!"

I ran off and sat on a bench. Jack stood and looked at me.

"This is just what tore Will and Elizabeth up."

"What?"

He sat down next to me.

"Will was in the smithy making somethin' for a young woman. She came to get it and... a beam fell, and Will pushed her out of the way. Elizabeth walked in, saw them, and they still won't speak to this day."

I stared. Then I burst out laughing.

"What a load of crap!"

"Fine, luv, suit yerself."

Jack got up and leaned against one of those plastic sheds. I walked by and pushed him inside, putting arake through the doors.

"Luv! Let me out! Mutiny!"

I just laughed.

"bye, jack."

I started to leave the aisle.

"Bonnie! Let me out!"

"It's RONIE!!!"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Good job, Val!"

"Weeeeeee..."

SLAP

"Oww... my head..."

We took the last of the tape off her head.

"C'mon, Val."

"What? Where we goin'?"

"To find Ronie."

"Where'd she run off to?" And what about Jack?"

"You were all over me and she accused us of having an affair."

"Oh my god... that's hilarious!"

"No it isn''t because she hates us both! Jack ran off to find her."

I started off, but Val just stared in the other direction.

"Come on, Val."

"But this defeats the whole purpose of the door!"

"Val, come on!"

"BJ! OWW!!! Geez! i'm gonna call you Godzilla Grip!"

"Val, that's lame.."

"Don't get me started on lame, BJ..."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I'm so mad! I lose my best friend and my boyfriend before I even leave town.

I should've had Jack come with me. He owes me a chino...

I dunno what to do now...

I am so hungry...

Maybe I should just go to michigan now... my life is over here.

Hungry...

Why did I storm off like that?

Why did I lock jack up and leave him there when he owes me a chino?

I'm so stupid...

And sooooooo hungry...

And sooooooo broke...

Well, I deserve to be hungry...

Hey, there's a box-warming loser bum...Maybe I should take his cup of change...

You're so ignorant, Ronie...

There might be enough for a burger...

So mean...

Or that cappuchino...

Meanie...

"That's right, I am a meanie," I said aloud to myself.

I ran across the busy highway screaming.

"Hey bum! Fork over the cup!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	8. Yucky Onions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC. There, that's easy enough!

. Reviewers .

x) Raina and Nayana - Yeah, Ronie's being dumb, but then who isn't these days? lol... Enjoy!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Thank you for the review!! Hope you like this chapter!

x) Kitsume Suzume - Thanks! Enjoy this one!

Thanks everyone!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eight

**. Val's PoV .**

"Ronie? Jack?"

"Are they out here?

"I don't think..."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to check... c'mon, Val..."

We went outside around all the trees and outdoor stuff.

"Split up," brandon said.

So we did.

I started down the first aisle, then froze.

That plastic shed was moving...

I stared at it...

"Hey, BJ? B? J? Help..." I squeaked.

Well, since he wasn't listening, I gripped a snow shovel and walked up to the bouncing shed. Maybe whatever's in there has a reason to be...

I kicked the rake out of the door, something fell-

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

I ran behind the shed hiding behind my snow shovel.

"BJ!!!"

"Lass, is that-"

"AHHHH!!"

WHAP

"Oh crap! jack! Sorry! Did I break it?!"

"Don't AHH touch it!"

"Sorry! here, sit down..."

BJ came running up the aisle.

"My God, Val... what happened?"

"He was in a plastic shed and there was a shovel and yeah..."

"How did he get in the shed?"

"Ronie," Jack said. "Evil wench..."

"Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"Sorry, darling... not a clue."

"Oh, where could she be off to?"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"You cheapskate! There isn't even enough here for a collect call!"

I threw the cup back at the guy.

"Loser!"

I walked up thehighway to a different plaza.

"Oh, c'mon..." I moaned.

There were resturaunts everywhere! And I'm so hungry and broke...

Hmm... the arcade... loose change everywhere...

- In the Arcade -

I walked around acting like I was choosing a game.

Ooo! Quarter!

Hey! One dollar!

Nickel...

Quarter...

Dime...

Foot...

Foot?

"Hey Ronie! Whatcha dooin down there?"

Yes, I was crawling... pitiful...

"Hey Clay."

"Sup, Ronie? What ya here for? The new Tekesho is in..."

"Nah, looking for loose change..."

"Ah, very cool! That's why I took the job!"

"Haha... so, can I borrow five bucks?"

"Nope... but you can pick up Brandon's paycheck... he forgot it today."

"Ok..." I said evilly.

"Back this way..."

He handed me the paycheck, and I felt so evil.

"Thanks."

"Hey, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't dropped by in a while. You and BJ ok?"

Here he goes again...

"No, we just got into a fight."

"Well, I'm closing up. Wanna grab a bite?"

Ismiled. It's the millionth time he's asked me that.

"Sure Clay," I said. "Sure."

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Why are we in here when we should be looking for Ronie?"

"I'm hungry!" Val said. "And so is Jack!"

"Aye!"

We sat down at the bar to order.

"Triple cheeseburger, no onions, side of fries, two double chocolate thick shakes, and a slice of apple pie with ice cream! What do you want, Jack?"

"Rum?"

"But we-"

"You heard the man, lady!" Val said, pounding her fist on the counter. "Rum. Right now."

"Ok... is that all?"

"And he'll have a triple cheeseburger," she said. "No onions."

"Right..." the bartender said.

"Onions are icky..." Val whispered to Jack.

"How about you, son?"

"A coke... plate of onion rings, too."

"Eww... yucky onions..." Val said.

And with the help of the fastest food service ever, our food as brought out a few minutes later.

I looked down I my food, then over at Val.

I had to do it.

"Mmm... onions..." I said.

"That's gross, BJ."

"Doesn't look that bad..." Jack said.

"Who's side are you on?!" Val asked.

"Err... yours?"

"That's right."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"And now I'm not speaking to either of them."

Clay stared at me.

"Jack Sparrow was with you?"

"Yeah..."

The waitress handed us our drinks.

"The real Jack Sparrow?"

"Clay, stop obsessing..."

"Sorry Ronie. Sorry to hear all this about moving and that I wish you weren't."

"I'll be in Michigan Wednesday."

"Oh, so you'll be here for BJ's costume party tomorrow?"

"I'll be here, but I probably won't go."

"Oh, cuz, cuz I was gonna go, and well... I wanted to know if I could take ya seeing as you and BJ are... if ya don't ant to, I understand..."

"Pick me up at six," I said. "I can at least make Brandon jealous before I go."

Clay smiled.

"I'll be there, dude! If ya see a giant pink bunny in sunglasses pull up in a black Neon, it's just me."

I chocked on my drink.

"I'm going with a big pink bunny?"

"Energizer bunny! I'll have a big drum, and I'll keep going ad going and going..."

Oh my God.

"Look, take me back to your house, and I'll take a look at it. Maybe we can reach a compromise..."

"But... if I'm not the energizer Bunny, who can I be?"

"Think David Bowie! Loud, crazy, abnormal..."

SMASH

"BJ! Get them away!"

I looked up. Val, Brandon, and Jack...

How did I miss them?!

"Hey, Clay..." I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to your place now. I've lost my appetite."

"You sick or something, Ronie?'

"I think I will be."

SMASH

"AHHHH!!! No! Ye spilled me rum!"

"Dude..." Clay said, getting up.

Clay had seen them... crap...

"Clay, no! C'mon!"

"Is that the Sparrow dude?!"

"No! Clay!"

"Hey dude! I'm Clay! SupVal? Brandon?"

"Clay!" Brandon yelled. "You founs Ronie! Ronie, let me explain..."

"No."

"But why?"

"Because Brandon... we... we aren't together anymore."

Everyone looked at me.

"I'm here... on a date with Clay."

I grabbed Clay's arm. He looked down and smiled.

"And I thought I was just buying dinner!"

"Ronie, but...you've never gone anywhere with just Clay!"

"Well, it's changed, hasn't it? I'm moving, and we'd split up anyways, so-"

"Ronie, please..."

"Ther's no use, Val. You and Brandon are out of my life now."

Val stard at me. Brandon looked at me angrily.

I also caught sight of Jack.

My stomach plummetted.

"Fine," val said, about to cry. "Fine..."

"See you round, man," Clay said to Brandon.

"Yeah, see you round," brandon said, still looking at me.

"Nice meeting you, Jack!" yelled Clay as we left.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

I couldn't believe it.

"I hate you, Veronica Stoneshep!" Val screamed. "I hate you!!!"

Shje started out the door of the diner.

"Let's go, Jack..." I said quietly.

- My House -

We got off the bus and walked up the sidewalk.

"My parents are back... see ya, Val. See ya, Jack."

"Wait!" Val said. "I can't take him with me!"

"Not my problem! I've got enough of my own! My parent's door for example."

"So where does he go?!"

"Have him go stalk Ronie again.I don't care..."

I started up the sidewalk as Val and Jack just stayed behind.

"BJ..."

"Just go home, Val..."

"No BJ!"

"Val, I will get sleep tonight!"

"After we figure out a -lan for tomorrow night!"

I looked back at Val and Jack.

"What?"

"Ronie's just trying to make you jealous," Val said. "So we'll fire back."

"We will?" I asked, not liking what she was saying.

"Aye," Jack said. "And we know just how to do it."

"You do?" I asked him, sorta surprised.

"Yep! C'mon BJ!" Val said.

"But-"

"You're parents won't mind us staying, will they?"

"Uh, yeah! It's two in the morning! They're asleep! Val!"

She walked into my house, and it was pitch black.

"Ow!"

"Well there's an umbrella stand there!"

SMASH

"Tell me that wasn't Grandma's vase..."

"Oof! Jack!"

"Val, stop hitting things!"

"Oww!"

"Including Jack!"

"Sorry! If I could find the light...."

"Owwww!"

"What is it? Be quiet!"

"Something bit me hand..."

I heard growling.

"Rosco?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	9. Nets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC. There, that's easy enough!

. Reviewers .

x) Raina and Nayana - Hmm... bout ronie and Brandon? I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reviewing!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Ok, the Ronie and Brandon is gonna get complicated, I can promise that. Haha... Thanks!

x) Kitsume Suzume - Well, I love you for loving it! lol... Thank you!

Thanks everyone!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine

**. Brandon's PoV** **(still).**

"Git! Go on!" Val yelled. "Bad dog!"

I flipped on the lights and Rosco (my rotweiler) started growling at Jack.

"Rosco, be nice..." I warned.

My dog took a step forward slowly, and Jack reached for his gun.

"Don't even think it," I said.

"Rosco! Over here!" Val said, trying to distract him.

Jack was backing up slowly.

"Can I just shoot it? Please?"

"No!" Val screeched.

That's it. Rosco's mad. He pounced at Jack, and Jack took off out the door and down the street screaming bloody murder with Rosco right behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! TRAITORRRS!!!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I sat quiet all the way to my house thinking about what I had said in the diner. It's not that I hated them now that I realized how stupid I was being, but maybe if it all ended now, the blow would be smaller come moving day. No one knew what I felt like with all that guilt, not even Clay who was driving me home.

"So," Clay said, "does this mean that... we're going out?"

I thought about it. Were we? Well, since he asked...

"No clay, no we're not."

He looked all disappointed at me and then stared back at the road.

"I left Brandon for some dumb reason," I said. "And I just now realized that it was dumb, but maybe if I hadn't, moving day would be a lot harder."

"Gotta hate those whole 'omen' things," Clay said. "IBut I thought you weren't moving? You were gonna runaway or whatever?"

I didn't reply for a few minutes.

"Well, I've got to now. I can't set up a plan without my best friend. And we aren't anymore. I don't have Brandon or Val or even Jack. And that nut owes me a chino."

"You got me," Clay said.

I smiled... he's trying to win me over again.

"And I'll even get you that chino."

Whoa, I knew he liked me, but not this much... yes, if you get me a chino, you get me. I'm a sucker when it comes to food...

"Come on, caly. Let's get going."

Clay smiled and floored it, and we flew off.

**. Val's PoV .**

BJ and I ran down to the street to follow Jack, but they were gone.

"Listen," BJ said, "I still hear Rosco!"

I listened and heard barking.

"But it's so faint!" I said.

We listened more after he threw his hand up to silence me, and we heard more barking.

"Come on, Val...."

We ran up the street to the corner. I couldn't hear anything now.

"Brandon! He's gone! He's probably eating Jack!"

I realized what I had said, and my eyees widened.

"Come on, BJ!!!"

We ran more intil I skidded to a hault. I spy a net...

"Val! What are you doing?"

"Getting a net!" i said, tugging it free from a junk pile.

"You're a regular old garbage picker, Val!"

"It's not like they wanted it! C'mon!"

More running...

**. Ronie's PoV .**

The car stopped in front of Clay's house. I got out, and we sneaked in his room through the basement window. It was ruddy and junky since he lived in the basement, but it still suited me.

"God Clay! Ever hear of a vacuum cleaner!"

"What? Why?"

I rolled my eyes as I stepped onto the couch through the window.

"Obviously not..."

"You want some pizza?" he asked me.

Dude, he has his own fridge...

"Sure, bring it."

He got a plate, walked over, and sat on the couch beside me.

"So, err... wanna work on my costume or... we could..."

I sighed. Just get it over with, Ronie...

Ok. I leaned right in and kissed him. He let the pizza fall to the floor, and our make out session began.

**. Val's PoV .**

"BJ! I hear him! I hear Rosco!"

BJ ran up next to me and stopped. We listened to the faint bark, and the scream that followed.

"And I hear Jack..." BJ said. "C'mon. Let's hurry."

BJ grabbed my wrist, and we ran up the street.I didn't hear Jack, but I heard barking now.

"Get that net up, " BJ said.

I held the net up. We rounded the corner, and ther was Rosco. But no Jack.

"Net him!"

So I did, and Rosco started going nuts.

"Bad idea, BJ!"

"Val! Hold on!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Had I known Clay could kiss this good, Brandon would've beenhistory ages ago...

Then, the power goes out. Lovely.

But all the more interesting...

"Oh boy," Clay said.

"Leave it," I said, pulling him back.

"Hold on, I'll just go get you a drink."

I sighed. It's dark and he's getting up drinks. How does he see anything?

Then, I felt him sitback down on the other side of me, and I layed across his lap.

"Glad you decided to stay," I said.

I reached for his neck and pulled him in for a long slow kiss, and he kissed back.

"Did you say something, Ronie?"

A flashlight came on with Clay holding it on the other end of the room with two Dr. Peppers in hand. My eyes widened. I looked at the hand on me and followed the arm up to the face.

"AHHHHHHH!!! Oh my Gog, get OFF!!!"

Jack. I was kissing Jack.

"Well, ye did it yerself!"

"Bleck!! Where did you come from?!"

"Yer bloody friends sicked a dog on me!"

"Well, they aren't my friends, so it ain't my problem! Get out of here!"

Jack went to climb out the basement window muttering stuff to himself, but I caught him.

"Wait! You owe me a chino... I won't make _that_ mistake again."

Clay just stared at me.

"Ronie, that was freaky and all, but where do we get a cappuchino at 5:30 inthe morning?"

"A gas station," I said. "Let's just drive down real quick. We eat, then we sleep til the party."

"Cool," Clay said. "But we better hurry. I'm beat."

"Me, too..." Jack said, starting to follow us.

Suddenly, I grabbed him by the shirt and stared him down.

"Look, you're here for one reason, and one reason only. Chino. After that, crawl back into the ship in the bay and drown Got it?"

"Aye," Jack said after thinking it over.

"Good. Come on Clay."

I let go of Jack and turned around.

"Well, open the door!" I said impatiently.

"The door's stuck!"

"Grr! I should've brought the ax..."

"Oh no..." Jack said.

"What?"I asked.

"Listen..."

I did. I heard barking. And screaming.

"Is that Rosco?" I asked.

"Sounds like it," clay said.

We stood and listened as it got closer. clay shown the flashlight at the window. In an instant, it came flying thorught the window with a net on it and Val screaming like a moron.

"Let go!" I heard Brandon scream as he crawled through the window.

"BJ! Help!"

Rosco ran right up to Jack and started snapping at him. Jack kicked Clay's door down and pushed us through.

"My door!" Clay yelled.

"Sympathies!" Brandon yelled. "But go!"

We rounded the corner and flew up the stairs. Jack ran ahead of us and slammed himself into a closet at the top. Clay helped me up and we ran into the closet with Jack just as Rosco pounced for us. The dog hit the door and continued his barking.

"A bit close it here..." Jack said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Would you rather be out there?!" I asked.

"No, thank ye."

We listened to Val and Brandon try to calm Rosco. Not working.

"We'll be in here all night..."

"Day," I said. "It's sunrise in two hours."

"And I need to use the bathroom..."

I glared over at Clay.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yes I do!"

"Fine then."

I opened the door and pushed Clay out and slammed it shut again. Clay screamed and ran up the hall to the restroom from what I heard.

I felt Jack looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"nothing."

"You're such a liar! Spill it!"

"Calm down, lass! Don't throw me out next!"

Hmm...

"Tempting, but no thanks. Without you, no chino."

I slumped to the floor.

Rosco jumped at the door again, and I kicked it.

"Shut up!"I screamed. "Stupid dog..."

"Good show!" Jack said.

"Shut up..."

"But-"

"Would you shove a sock in it?! My god, you're annoying..."

I grabbed my hair again and let out a little scream of rage.

I hate pirates...

Especially Jack Sparrow...

Captain Jack Sparrow...

Bleck...

And I kissed him!

Note to self...

... really good kisser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	10. Flying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC. There, that's easy enough!

. Reviewers .

x) Raina and Nayana -Oh, hold on a bit longer! You'll see in the end!Thanks for reviewing!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Yes, he would be lol. Thank you!

x) Kitsume Suzume - Thank you veryveryveryveryvery much! Haha... Enjoy the chapter!

Thanks everyone!!!

**Submit your email, and I can give you pics of the characters if you want to see what they look like! And sorry it took so long to update; I started a new story called Hobbit High. Check it out if you already haven't!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ten

**. Brandon's PoV .**

_ARF! ARF!_

"Rosco! Stop! Sit!"

"Listen to your master!" Val yelled. "Stop killing me!"

"Val! Just let go!"

The closet door opened and slammed shut again.

"Uh oh..." Clay said.

He ran up the hall screaming and into the bathroom.

"Stupid dog!" he yelled.

"ROSCO!!! SHUT UP!!!"

It got really quiet. Rosco ran down into Clay's room. Val had let go.

"Y'ok, Val?" I asked, helping her up.

"A bit... Clay! Rosco's gone! You can come out now!"

Iran over to the closet door and opened it. Jack and Ronie came out.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, get your hands off me," Ronie said, pulling away from me.

I watched her go back the hall and into a room. Val and I ran back after her, but she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" Val asked.

"I dunno..."

"BJ! The window's open!"

We ran over, but no dead Ronie on the driveway.

"Ronie?!" I yelled. "Ronie?!"

Jack ran in behind us.

"What're ye lookin' for that banshee for?" Jack asked.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Well, we wanna make sure she's ok!" I heard Val say.

I was hiding in the closet... suckers...

I crept out and met Clay on the way. I covered his mouth, and we went back down into his room.

"I'm beat,"I said. "I gotta go home before they find me anyways."

"So I'll see you later or no?"

"Well yeah... the costume party's tonight. Just don't show up as the Enegizer Bunny, k?"

"K," Clay said. "Will see ya."

"Yep..."

I gave him a kiss goodbye and set off for Brandon's just as the sun rose. Hey, my skateboard was there...

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"It's just a trick..."Val said.

"Yeah, Val... she just flew away?"

"It could happen..."

"Val, I'm going home to sleep. You and Jack are not coming with me."

"Yes we are," Val said. "And if you get in trouble, we're your witnesses!"

"Haha... bye, Val..."

"No, wait. We've got costumes to make."

"Grr! Fine!"

We left Clay's house and walked to my house.

All in one night I had lost Ronie and gotten stuck with Val and Jack. Well, that's excusing the door, bus fiasco, Home Depot, the diner, the dog... What did I do to deserve this?!

"I wish everything was back to normal..." I moaned.

"Define normal," Val said.

"Normal!" I screamed. "Before Jack, before moving, and back to having Ronie with me!!!"

Val and Jack stared at me. I turned and walked to my doorstep.

"BJ, we'll get her back," Val said.

"And what good would that do?! She's moving Tuesday!"

"We can stop her!" Val said.

"How?! She'll just murder us anyways..."

"This calls for a wrench..."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

- 6 pm -

"Mom! Ride's here! Gotta go!"

"Be back before morning!"

"Will do!"

"And don't go out and get stoned!"

"I don't do drugs, Mom..."

"I know, I'm just kidding. Have fun!"

"More than you'll know..." I said, running out my back door.

I was a witch. And no dumb witch... laced up bodie, spider webs under my eyes, my hair done up all elegant, and I love this dress... black and dark purple.

I looked up at my ride and stared in shock. I slowly walked toward the car, and Clay opened the door for me.

"You look great!" I said.

Clay was a hottie vampire...

"Good evening," he said as we got in. Gotta love those vampire accents...

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Val! How's everything coming?"

"Gimme a sec..."

"C'mon, Val... it doesn't take forever to become Glinda!"

"It does for me!"

"Couldn't you have just been Dorothy?"

"No..."

She opened the bathroom door and came out in a giant pink gown. She whapped me on the head with her wand.

"To the party!" she yelled. "Come on, Jack!"

"Jack isn't here..."

"What? He's missing?! Where to?!"

"Chill, Val! he's on food duty downstairs is all..."

"Jack and food?" Val asked. She glared at me. "Fool..."

I took her arm and we started downstairs.

I was the Grim Reaper escorting the sugary fairy Glinda... oh boy...

"I'm a witch..." Val said.

Hey, how did she hear me? In here?

"I'm special..." she said.

I stared at her, then shook my head. I extended my arm, and Val took it.

"Okay, moving on..." I said.

We went downstairs and everyone was in a circle around... Jack!

Val and I exchanged looks and ran back upstairs to watch from the balcony. Amonst all the people and black and orange balloons and streamers, Jack was breakdancing!

"Go Sparrow! Go Sparrow! Go Sparrow!" everyone chanted.

My jaw dropped.

**. Val's PoV .**

I smiled and tugged on BJ's arm.

"C'mon!I can't miss this!"

"Val! Stop! Let go!"

"No way!"

We ran downstaris and I started to make my way through the crowd.

"Move over! Comin' through! Jack!"

Without knowing, Jack took my arm and spun me into him

"Hello, darling!"

Jack busted a move, and everyone cheered.

"Jack! I had no clue you could do this!"

"Me neither, love!"

Jack andI staeted dancing (myself very badly), and it was great. Jack threw me up, and the crowd caught me.

"Yeah! Go Sparrow! Go Sparrow!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Clay and I walked up to the door, and heard the entire party shouting Jack's name.

"What?" I asked, opening the door.

Dude! Mosh pit!

... with Val?!

I left Clay and pushed through the crowd.

I didn't know whether to faint, laugh, smile, or hit him.

Then Val caught site of me and frowned a bit. I just glared back. That eye contact was broken however when Jack grabbed me.

"Ronie! We found ye!" Jack said.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm just here to make Brandon jealous."

"Dance!" Jack said.

"I can't! i'm in a dress!"

"Ye'd be surprised what ye can do in a dress!"

"How would you know?"

Without answering, Jack pulled me into the circle and kept on going, and even with them cheering for Jack and Val up on some guy's shoulders, I couldn't help but start showing off.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

I was mad.

I broke through the crowd and went to tug Val down.

Then I saw Ronie.

With that, I pulled Val off the one guy's shoulders.

"OW!!!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" I said. "What's Ronie doing here?"

"Dancing."

"Val, stop being stupid!""

"Well you asked! It was better than saying she was getting drunk with Jack and them-"

"What?!"

"Chill, B! They're dancing!"

I looked over. Yeah, innocent they were...

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" everyone yelled.

I looked again.

Chugging Contest!

"YEAH!" the crowd roared.

Ronie had won, so I walked up to challenge her. She threw me a dirty look, and we started when the people started their chanting.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

I finished. I lost!

"Ronie! Ronie! Ronie!"

Then Val came in. She gave Val a similar glare.

"Chug, Chug-"

Val burst out laughing and the Pepsi came out all over Ronie. Ronie death-glared her. Val was in the middle of a giggle fit; not good. She hid he mouth knowing her doom was coming, yet she kept laughing.

"Valerie Painter..." Roine growled.

"Mmhmm?" Val laughed in her hands.

Ronie pulled out Jack;'s sword from his belt and turned to Val.

"Let's end this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	11. Big Rigs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC. There, that's easy enough!

. Reviewers .

x) Raina and Nayana -Oh, hold on a bit longer! You'll see in the end!Thanks for reviewing!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Yes, he would be lol. Thank you!

x) Kitsume Suzume - Thank you veryveryveryveryvery much! Haha... Enjoy the chapter!

Thanks everyone!

**Sorry so late, but I was wrapping up ARGH! and it took a while. I'll try not to let it happen again! Check that one out if you get time!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eleven

**. Val's PoV .**

I laughed at Ronie.

"Ronie! Eh heh... what did you eat for breakfast! Whoo..."

"Nothing yet," she said. "But I'm about to hunt me down a sitting duck."

She thrust the sword at me and I jumped back into Jack.

"Ronie, let's talk!" I pleaded with nervous laughter. "You've got everything wrong about this!"

"This hapened for a reason, my dear duck. And not that I care, but you're gonna die for a reason!"

"Ronie, you're not being rash..." I said.

But she didn't care. She ran right at me with that sword howling like crazy, nut I jumped out of tht way pulling Jack with me, but Ronie skewered him.

I sceamed. Ronig dropped the bloodied sword staring at Jack. His hip was turning redder although the actual target og his stomach was missed.

"Look what you've done!" I screame. "BJ! Call an ambulance!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

My heart was pounding, at least a hundred eyes were on me. Jack was putting pressure on his hip to stop the bleeding, and Val was helping him. She shot me a look of utmost hate.

"I hope you're happy!" she yelled.

Clay came up behind me gaping at the scene. I walked out of the circle, head hung low with tears starting to stream down my face.

Then, three people jumped on top of me, holding me to the wall.

"Call the cops!" someone yelled.

"What! No! Stop!"

- County Jail -

Within an hour, I was sitting on a bunk in jail.

"What's your name?" the cop asked me.

"Crocodile Dundee," I said.

"Look, missy. You're up for attempted murder. Don't get cute with me."

"Then don't ask my name!"

"Look-"

"Fine!" I yelled. "Ronie!" Ronie Stoneshep!"

"Full name?"

I sighed angrily.

"Veronica."

The cop nodded and walked away. I scowled and cursed him under my breath. I looked around the cell. Drab. No color... at least the bed isn't half bad. I layed down.

Ok, it _is_ that bad.

I tried falling asleep, think about everything. How I've wrongfully acused Val and Brandon, kissing Clay, stabbing Jack, kissing Jack...

I heard the door slam at the end of the hall about an hour later, and two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. I layed there and shut my eyes.

"Miss Stoneshep?"

"Yeah, what?"

"You have a visitor."

I opened my eys. There stood in that sugary pink dress was Val. The cop left Val standing there and I sat up on my bunk. She didn't look mad or upset, just totally disappointed.

"Hey,"I said calmly.

"Hey," Val said quietly.

There was silence for a few more minutes.

"Are-are you gonna listen to me yet?" Val asked.

"I don't need to," I said quietly this time. "I know what I did."

Silence.

"How's-how's Jack?"

"Oh, he's fine," Val said nodding. "Clay and BJ went with him.

I nodded slowly as I stared at the floor. I didn't know what to say. I was wrong. And I hate it when I'm wrong.

"Look, Val," I said, walking up to the door.

"Yeah?"

"I-I don't know why I thought you and Brandon-"

"Ido," Val said with a faint smile. "You're jealous."

I cracked a smile. A little one.

"I know, but as I thought about it, maybe it was better this way to lose you now rather than moving day."

Val nodded slowly looking away.

"But," I said, "I was crazy then. I mean, I'm Clay's girlfriend!"

We both laughed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But sorry won't cure Jack or get me out of here or stop me from moving." i went back and sat on my bunk.

"But I will," Val said.

I looked up. What?

"Hey! Policeman!" Val yelld. "How much to bail out my bud?"

"Twenty-five hundred dollars!" he yelled back. Val looked at me wide-eyed and took off down the hall running.

"Val! Val you indignant little roach! COME BACK!" i kicked the cell door., cursed under breath again, and threw myself back on the bed.

How did I know Val was gonna do it? She's so cheap...

**. Val's PoV .**

I ran out the station. Twenty-five hundred bucks! My butt... Well, Ronie and I are supposedly friends again, but after that? I gotta get her out somwhow...

"Hey! Pizza guy!"

"WhaT?"

"I'll give you twnety bucks for that pizza."

The dud looked at me, thrust the pizza in my hands, snatched the twenty from me and ran off.

"Nice doing business with you!" I yelled. I ran back to the police station and inside panting to the front desk.

"Pizza... for... ... Stoneshep..." I panted.

"That your disguise?" the cop asked.

"Well she called Sugar Fairies Pizza on a cell phone!" i said. "I'm just delivery!"

"Sorry, but we gotta confiscate-"

"Don't TOUCH my pizza..." I said.

"Get her!"

I ran down the hall Ronie was in and slammed the door in their faces. I hid in a cell as they ran passed, then I went back and ducked behind the counter looking for keys. I found them, but when I opened the door to the hall, I came face to face with the cops. They jumped at me, I ducked, dumped the hot pizza on them, and ran to Ronie's cell.

"Val! What the?"

"GO!"

We ran to the other end of the hall and throught the fire exit.

"You did it, Val! Yes!" Ronie said. "But I was so wrong..."

"I'm not gonna let you rot in jail or rot in Michigan," I said. "You're my best friend, I forgive you, now let's get to the hospital!"

"How?" Ronie asked.

I looked around. Ha! Big rig!

"Come on," I said, tugging her along.

"Val! we can't drive that!"

"No, but we can hide in it!"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Are you sure he just fell on a knife!" the sugeon asked.

"Nothing more," I lied. "How many stitches does he need?"

"Not too many," she answered. "Eight to twelve at the most."

"He'll live?" Clay asked.

"Surely," the surgoen said. "Now out. I won't be but a half hour."

- Waiting Room -

I sat there falling asleep. I need sleep.

"Brandon, you awake?" Clay asked, poking me.

"What? Yeah..."

"Okay..."

Silence.

"You sure you're awake?"

"I'm awake, Caly..."

"I wonder where Ronie and Val are..."

"God, shut up, Clay..."

"I hope they're okay..."

"Clay! Zip it!"

"Okay, dude, chill..."

Dozing off...

"BJ?"

"What already?" I asked. "I'm sleeping!"

"But-"

"Clay, I-"

"Here you are," I heard the surgoen lady say coming from the room. Jack was walking pretty good along side her. "You'll be fine, Mr. Sparrow," she said sweetly.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yes, that's all," she said. "Take care!"

We walked outside.

"Let's call Ronie's cell phone," I said. "Find out where she is."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

SLAM

"Val! What'll we do?"

"Well, we're locked in a big rig, you tell me!"

"Val! We can't get out!" I yelled. "Who knows where this thing is going!"

Val ran over to a box and read the shipping label.

"Ronie?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to North Carolina!"

"WHAT!"

The truck started, and we looked at each other in horror. Suddenly, we were moving, and my cell phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"Ronie? It's Brandon! What's wrong!"

"Val and I are on a rig to North Carolina!"

"What! Where are you!"

"Near the police station!"

"Ro- I can't- you..."

"Brandon!"

"Ro-"

Static.

"Hello!"

I looked up at Val.

"Phone's dead," I said.

"Did you get hole of them?" she asked.

"I hope they heard me," I said. "I think they did."

Val slumped down against a box.

"At least it's not Michigan," I muttered.

"True..."

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Hey! Give us back our bikes!"

"I'll give 'em back!" I yelled.

Clay pedalled in front of me, and I had Jack riding on the back pegs of my bike.

"How far's the station?" Clay yelled.

"Just round the corner!"

We pedalled for about ten more minutes passed the police station. Ah ha! A rig! Stopped at the red light! Yes...

"Jack!"

"Aye?"

"Lift up the hatch adn get Ronie and Val!"

Jack jumped off the bike and onto the bumper while Clay and I went up to tell the driver to let them out.

Not good...

**. Ronie's PoV .**

CLUNK

The door opened, and Val and I saw Jack. We squealed excitedly and ran up to him with hugs.

"You came!" Val said. "You came! You came! You CAME! I could kiss you!"

And she did, square on the cheek.

"Calm down, luv!" Jack said, I-"

The truck started moving again, and we flewq toward the back of the cargo screaming. We landed in a pile, heads spinning.

"You guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Aye..."

SLAM

Oh no...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	12. Bikes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC. There, that's easy enough!

. Reviewers .

x)Kitty and Kenny- Haha... sorry it took so long, but I have a feeling you'll really enjoy this chapter seeing as it sort of complicates things... lol. That's all I'm spillin'! Thanks for reviewing!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Thank you! Hope you like this one!

x) Kitsume Suzume - . lol... do not fear, my beloved friend! You shall see surprises this time around! Thanks for the review!

x) PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl - I'm keepin' it up! haha... Thanks!

x) Lobo Diablo - Hey! new reviewer! Yay! Crazy ppl make the world go round! It's a great job, and someboday's gotta do it! lol... thank you!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twelve

**. Val's PoV .**

"Ronie, please don't tell me we're locked in again..."

"We're locked in again," she said as we stared at the door.

"This is bad," Jack said.

"Really bad," I said, falling to the ground.

"We should stop somewhere!" Ronie said. "I mean, the guy's gotta eat, sleep, and crap somewhere!"

"We'll be in New Jersey tomorrow!" I yelled. "What good'll that do us!"

"None," Jack said.

"Exactly! You really think BJ and Clay are gonna follow us to New Jersey?"

Ronie just walked to the back of the truck. I jumped up on one of the long crates and tried to fall asleep. Ugh.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Clay! Pedal faster!"

"They're heading for the highway!" Clay yelled. "We can't pedal 70 mph!"

"Try!"

"Get a motorcycle then!"

"I can't afford one!"

"Sounds like a personal problem!"

"So let's hitch-hike!"

Clay consisdered, but he took too long...

"Clay! What's the license plat number?"

He squinted his eyes and pedaled closer to the truck.

"E75-2417!" Clay yelled. "Big rig plate! We better go! The highway is the next right!"

I skidded off to the side of the road and watched the rig fly down the street. Plain and white. Nothing on it at all.

"Sorry, Ronie," I whispered as Clay stopped next to me.

"It's not over," Clay said. "We'll fly to North Carolina if we gotta."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

One hour on the road in the back a big rig. Dozing off...

"Hello, luv..."

I looked up.

"Oh, hey, Jack..." I said with a long yawn. I scooted into the corner to let him sit next to me, and he did.

"What's botherin' ye, luv?" he asked.

"Everything," I said. "Michigan, Brandon, being stuck here..." I trailed off. I was crying! but I never cry!

"Everything pans out," Jack said. "Just wait and see what happens."

"I don't want to move or lose Brandon or get stuck in some pit stop in New Jersey." I said, kicking a box in anger.

"What's New Jersey?"

"Another life wrecker..."

"It got quiet and I felt myself drifting again...

I layed my head on Jack's shoulder and closed my eyes. I listened to myself breathe, and I scooted toward Jack.

"I could really use that cup-of-chino now," I murmered to myself.

**. Val's PoV .**

- 7 am -

We hit a huge bump, and I sat up, blurry-eyed. I walked to the backend of the rig where the boxes became more numerous. I remember Jack coming back here to see-

"RONIE!" I gasped in shock. Jack had his arms all wrapped around her, and they were lying face to face. Ronie and Jack sat up rubbing their eyes.

"What the freak, Val?" Ronie asked.

"What the freak!" I yelled. "I'll tell _you_ what the freak!"

Ronia and Jack looked at each other and got up.

"What wrong?" Jack asked.

I glared at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. "What's WRONG!I'll tell you what's wrong! You and- and Ronie! And... oh my god, Ronie, you're cheating on BJ!"

"I am not!" she yelled.

"Then what's all this!"

"I fell asleep, Val..."

"Wrapped in Jack's arms!"

"Geez, Val, don't be jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

"Well, then you wouldn't be jealous if I did this?"

Ronie kissed him. Right in front of me.

After I closed my mouth, I answered.

"No..." I said quietly. N-not in the least bit."

"You're such a liar, Val..."

"I know!"

I ran up to the front and slammed myself back on my box.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

We were pedalling back to my house. Ronie and Val are gone. Oh, and Jack... can't forget _him_...

"Wonder if the party's gone?" Clay asked.

"Why wouldn't they be?" I askd. "Ronie almost killed someone; I don't think everyone's gonna stick around."

We got to my house, and when I opened the door, the crowd was still dancing, and my mother was running around in her robe elling for everyonr to leave.

"Brandon James!" she yelled, storming over to me. "You get everyone out of this hous and NOW!"

"I'm going, Mom. Chill."

Clay came with me as we ran up on the balcony.

"Everybody OUT!" I bellowed.

Of course no one listens...

"NOW!" Clay screamed.

They're not listening...

"Grr!" I said. I went downstairs and came across a huge mob of girls. Clay and I wnt over and started throwing the girls off each other.

"I want to dance with him!"

"No!I want him!"

"People! what is going on?" I yelled.

"Someone came as Orlando Bloom!"

"He's soooo hot!"

"Ahh!"

I dug my way to the bottom of the pile to see a beaten up guy nursing a nosebleed.

"I don't even know who that guy is!" he said. "there's some mistake!"

I glared at him. Oh no...

"PARTY OVER!" Clay yelled. "OUT!"

Everyone started leaving, and Clay and I led the guy to an armchair.

"you ok, dude!" Clay asked.

"Fine," he replied. "Who is this Orlando Bloom guy?"

"What's your name?" I asked immediately.

"William Turner..." he said slowly. "I dunno how I got here..."

Clay and I exchanged looks.

"The son of Bootstrap Bill?" Clay asked.

"Yeah... where am I?"

"Bueford Bay, Connecticut," I said.

"Where's that?"

"The United States."

"Where's the United States?"

"Between Canada and Mexico, now shut up," I said. "We gotta get to an airport.

"Why?" Clay asked.

"Are we getting Ronie and Val back or not?"

**. Val's PoV .**

"Val, you hungry?" Ronie asked me after an hour.

"Yes."

"Want some choclate?"

"No."

"C'mon, Val... it was just for laughs."

"Haha."

"I thought you weren't jealous."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Don't start that again!"

"Go away."

"Val, I dunno why you're so mad."

"Me neither."

Ronie snapped her finers.

"you like him, don't you?"

I didn't answer.

"Val?"

"What!" I snapped.

"Tell the truth."

"No."

"Val, c'mon... I'm your friend! You can tell me!"

"Thought you already figured it out?"

"Val, really... if I had any clue, I would've never-"

"Whatever..."

"Val-"

"Just leave me alone, will you?"

"There's no talking to you, is there?" Ronie asked.

"Nope."

"If you don't talk to me, I'll tell Jack your little secret..."

"You wouldn't..." I said, sitting up. "That's blackmail!"

"And?"

"And what!" I asked. "Jack's really cool - nothing more!"

"Liar..."

"Ronie..."

"Liar..."

"Ronie! Give it a rest!"

"Sheesh, ok, Val... chill..."

"Whatever..."

I don't like him, I told myself. I can't! Well, maybe jus a bit... NO! I can't! Grr, my life...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	13. SPRAY

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x)Kitty and Kenny- lol... you shall soon see how much more there is to Val... Thanks!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Dude, I write this thing in school! Glad you like Will coming in, haha... Thanks for the review!

x) Kitsume Suzume - Yes, Will is now in the story! I had to do it lol... Thank you!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Thirteen

**. Brandon's Pov .**

"Does your mom know we're doing this?' Clay asked as we lined up to get on he plane at noon.

"No..." I said. "Shut up."

"Where are we going?" Will asked.

"To get Ronie," I said.

"What are we going in?"

"Airplane. You can have the window seat," Clay said.

We boarded the plane. I was flying to North Carolina without my parents knowing... it gave me a twinge of guiltas well as excitement. We sat down; Will, Clay, then me on the end.

"Peanuts?" the flight attendant asked.

"Sure, we'll take some," I said. "And some Dr. Pepper.

The lady gave us our stuff and left.

"How do you open this?" Will asked.

"Hey man, don't shake that!" Clay said.

"I found it!"

"Clay! Duck!"

SPRAY

I put my arms down, and the three of us were dripping with sticky pop.We glared at Will who just sat the can in thr cupholder and got up.

"Shall we?" he asked, shaking his arms.

Clay and I led him to the bathroom in the back, but it was occupied.

"They'll be done in a second," I said.

Then we heard a series of really gross sounds...

"Eww!" Clay said, pinching his nose.

"I'm afraid to go in!" I said.

"I've smelled worse," Will said.

Clay and I looked up at him.

"Not me personally," Will said. "You get my jist, though."

Suddenly, the door flew open, and this big fat guy came out straightening his waistline, and he went passed us. Then, the rush ofstank was shoved up our nostrils, and we clutched our noses, gasping for air.

"I'm gonna hurl!" clay said.

"I'm gonna die!" I coughed.

"C'mon," Will said, moving forward."no use in resisting. The whole plane is probably this bad by now!"

Will and I stumbled in, but Clay was coughing and gasping for air so hard that he passed out.

"C'mon, Clay," I coughed, dragging him into the restroom. I kicked the door shut as we squeezed in.

"Is there a fan?" I asked.

"No..." Will said. "Uh! That guy must've had..."

"Mexican? Irritable Bowl Syndrome?" I asked.

"Yes..." Will gagged, shutting the toilet seat. He hit the button to flush it, but I didn't like the sound of that flush...

"Oh no," Will said.

"What?" I asked.

"Erm... let's get out of here... fast."

"Damn! The door's jammed!"

"What! Kick it!"

"It won't move!"

GURGLE SPUTTER

Will and I looked back at the toilet. It was spilling over.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Make it stop!" I yelled.

"Move!"

Will slammed himself into the door, but no good.

Then Clay sat up.

"BJ! What did you do!"

"It wasn't me! It was the Mexican Food Bandit!"

"HELP!" Clay screamed. "Get us out!"

"The door's stuck!" Will yelled.

"Where's Ronie with that damn ax when you need her!" I bellowed. "Give me that sword!"

I took Will's sword, but it was no use against the door. It broke. We stared in disbelief, and I finally threw it to the gorund.

"What'll we do!"

"Shut up, Clay! Hysterics don't help!"

"They do for me!"

"So stop being a self-centered twit and help with the door!"

BING

"We are about to take off; please fasten your belts and remained seated," a voice said.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Let us out! Let us out! PLEASE let us out!" Clay screamed as we tugged harder yet on the door.

"Help! Mexican!"

The plane started moving, and we gathered speed.

"NO!Crap!" Will siad.

"Literally!"

"Eww!"

"Get us out!"

"Push! One-two-"

THUD

"Ow!"

We fell one on top of the other on the spewing toilet screaming. The plane was taking off.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Ah ha! Val has a secret crush on Jack! I knew it! But this sucks... Jack's a good kisser! And it's not like I did anything last night whenVal saw us... not a thing wrong!

Yes you did...

No.

Yes you did...

Okay, so I kissed him again. Big whoop.

You did more than that...

Shut up! I did not!

You made out with him...

Did not!

Did...

So! I'm single! Me and Brandon are broken up still, remember?

What about Clay?

He doesn't count! Ugh, I hate arguing with myself. Val was still on the box mad at me, and I decided to go back to Jack and talk to him.

"Jack, we gotta alk," I said, sitting next to him.

"Aye?"

"Well, you see Val up there?"

"What about her?"

"We'll, she's down in the dumps and I was thinking you might cheer her up."

"Enough said."

"And I don't mean with your wooing powers either."

Jack stopped.

"Then what do I do!"

"I dunno..."

Wait... the truck! We were slowing down!

"Jack! I said. "Let's get out of here! Val!"

"I know," she yelled, coming back to us. "Let's go!"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Get us out!"

"The door!"

"I know about the damn door already, Will! How about stopping the toilet form spewing terds!"

"It won't stop!"

"It's gotta stop sometime! Plane can't hold that much water!" Clay said.

"You'd be amazed!" I said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

We stopped dead. Someone's there!

"Help us!" Clay yelled. "The door's stuck!"

And oh my god, the door was opened. We stared wide-eyed at the flight attendant standing there.

"Um... you got a spare plunger by chance?" I asked.

"How about a towel?" Will asked.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

"Did he hear us?" I asked.

"No..." Val said.

"Sing louder!" Jack yelled.

"YO HO! YO HO! A PIRATE'S LIFE FO-"

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

Yes! savoir! The truck door opened, and there sttod a girl dressed in jeans, a green tank top, and a brown cowboy hat. She had a red braid laying on her shoulder, hands on hips.

"And how did you bunch get in there?" she asked with an amused smile.

I asumed this was the truck driver. I'm guessing she was about 22, four years older than me. Val and I jumped out of the rig, and Jack sorta stood there a moment.

"What's a matter, cowboy?" she asked, walking up to him. "Come on down."

She tugged him out of the rig, and jack straightened himself, trying to look normal.

"So, where did you come from? I don't remember a pirate, witch, and Glinda being part of my cargo."

"We didn't mean to," I said. "But we accidently got locked in the back of the rig when you were in Bueford Bay."

"Aw, that little town? I love it there. Who are you?"

"Ronie, and this is Val and Jack."

"Well, pleased to meet y'all. Name's Caroline. I'm not from 'round your parts, but my grandma lives up your ways in Vermont somewhere."

"Cool," Val said. "Say, are we at a truck stop? I'm starving."

"I'd reckon you would be," Caroline said. "eighteen hours is a trip on an empty belly!"

"Whoa... eighteen hours!" Val asked.

"Yep. Ten at night to four in the afternoon," she said. "Come on into the diner. We'll grab a bite."

"Cool! Come on, Jack!" Val said, pulling him along.

"And maybe after we fill up, we can get ye some clothes," Caroline said.

"Sweet," I said. "Say, you mind if we stick with you?"

We sat down, and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Won't your folks be worried bout you?" she asked.

"No," I lied. "I was being forced to move, and Val didn't want me to go, and then-"

"Ah," Caroline said. "Running are you?"

"I nodded.

"And I promise we'll be good or you can dump us on any road you want."

"No worries then," she said, leaning back with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	14. Maps

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x)Kitty and Kenny- I love how my random mind works... that bathroom scene was just what that chapter needed! lol... thanks!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Thanks for reviewing! I knew you'd like the bathroom part...

x) Kitsume Suzume - Thanks sooo much! haha... I 'm glad you liked it!

x) oydyssey8 - Hey! New reviewer! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and hope to hear from you more!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Fourteen

**. Ronie's PoV (still).**

I felt Jack's whole body become stiff next to me. He was eyeing Caroline with a surprised look, then I got it. Jack says the same thing.

"Now, what'll y'all be having? My treat," Caroline said, handing us our menus.

"You sure?" Val asked. "Anything we want?"

"Anything you want, darlin'," she said.

"We still going to North Carolina?" I asked.

"Yep. And from there, Texas, South Dakota, and eventually Calu."

"I can't wait," I said. "This is gonna be fun."

"More than you know it: Caroline said. "How's about an Atomic Wing Basket to split?"

"Lay it on me!" Val said, slapping the table.

"With cheese fries," I said.

"And rum," Jack added.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"How much longer til North Carolina?" Clay moaned. "Four hours should have gotten us there by now..."

"The flight attendant told us the plane was landing at 4:15, so just fifteen more minutes: I said.

We were back in our seats now. Will was looking at a magazine, and Clay was listening to the headphones. I was by the window now enjoying the view.

Clay was playing the drums with two pencils and head-banging, and two seconds later, turbulance.

"Whoa..." Clay said as the three of us gripped our seats.

"Please don't tell me we're aout to crash..." Will said.

"I dunno what - to- tell - you," I said through rougher bumps.

BING

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land; please fasten your safety belts."

"Hmm... guess we're here early," I said.

Once we were in the terminal, it was all out full blown... confusion.

"Clay!"

"What!"

"We're here to get Ronie, not stay a week at Outer Banks!"

"Oh, c'mon, BJ!"

"No you c'mon..." I said, tugging him away from the brochures.

We went up to the desk.

"Hey, can I get the location of this big rig?"

I handed her the license plate number, and she eyed me.

"We don't track comercial trucks," she said.

"Look, my girlfriend, Glinda, and Jack Sparrow are in the back of this rig speeding toward some lowlife town in this dirt poor state of yours! So give me the name of the place this damn rig is going to!"

Everyone was staring at me. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I just did...

"Ha! Rock on, BJ!" Clay said.

I closed my eyes and looked up at the receptionist who was rapping her fingers angrily.

"Please?" I squeaked.

"Secruity!"

**. Val's PoV .**

This Caroline chick was really cool! Especially after my triple cheeseburger with no onions...

BURP

"Nice," Ronie said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Judging by that one, I'd say there's room for a banana split," Caroline said.

"You betcha!" I said. "And a double thick chocolate milkshake for the road!"

"Okay," she said. "I'll order desert, you three can make for the rig."

We got up an went to the rig. We climbed up front all excited.

"Finally," Ronie said. "Life away from rules..."

"With Jack!" I added, hugging him arm.

"Yo ho!" we said in unison as Ronie laughed.

"So, whatcha think of Caroline, Jack?" I asked.

"Not sure," he answered. "Seems decent, but I'll keep a sharp eye."

I stared at him. What?

"Err... is that a no?"

"Val, shut up before you hurt yourself," Ronie said.

I folded my arms and slammed back into the seat between the teo of them. Soon enough, Caroline had returned.

"Here ya go, cowboy!" she said, handing Jack the food through the window.

She ran around to the other side of the rig and got in.

"Well, let's get ya fixed up, and then we can find a place to catch some shut eye," she said.

"Hey Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to be a trucker?" I asked.

"Well, I get paid to see the country til I can get my own pickup and really see this country," Caroline replied. "Suites me."

"How long til you're done?" Ronie asked.

"Til I feel the need to move on. I live by my own free will."

"That's you, Ronie," I said.

"Is it?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, you betcha," I said. "You should've been there when she chopped up her boyfriend's door with an ax the other night!"

Caroline laughed as Ronie elbowed me.

"Now that's random," Caroline laughed.

"What's the matter, Jack?" I asked. "You're quiet..."

"I'm fine," he said.

"How about a song?" Ronie asked, reaching for the radio.

I grabbed her wrist.

"We don't need a radio..."

Ronie shot me a look.

"no, Val-"

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

"Val!"

"Hold up, honey! This sounds good..." Caroline said. "How's it go?"

"Well, me and Jack'll teach ya!" I said.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Well, that worked..."

"Shut up, Will..." I snapped.

"So, now what?" Clay asked. "No one'll listen to us..."

"Maybe we should go home and tell Ronie's mom," I said.

:Oh, well you can forget anymore plane rides," Clay said.

Will nodded in agreement.

"Wait..."

"What?" I asked Clay.

"Got a map?"

"Oh sure, Clay. I carry a map of North Carolina with me _everywhere_..."

"Really? Give it here!"

I sighed. Hopeless moron...

"On," I said. "Sneak back into the terminal and get one."

"In there?"

"Where else, brainiac?"

"Can't you go get it?"

"What? Why?"

"There's cops in there..."

"So? Send WIll in..."

"Me?"

"Yeah you," I said. "Just walk up and take one."

"But-"

"Just do it..." I said, pushing him through the doors. Clay and I pressed our faces to the door watching, but somebody walked through Clay's door, knocking him down.

"Ow..." he moaned. "Uh... medic...ouch..."

"Shh! Will's coming back!"

Clay was standing just in time for WIll to hit him to the ground with the door a second time.

THUD

"Ow!" Clay said, meeting the floor.

"Ooo, sorry," Will said. "Is this the right one?"

"I grabbed the paper from him and unfolded it.

"This is a map of Utah!" I said.

"Is that bad?"

"Does 'Utah' sound like 'North Carolina?'"

"Oh..."

"Nevermind... I'll get it," I said. I shoved the map into Wll's chest, and I went through the doors. There! Maps! North Carolina is... here! I took it and ran back into the empty lobby.

"Got it," I said.

THUD

"Ow! Geez!"

"Sorry, Clay... here's your map."

"Can oyu get me an ice pack, too?"

"Why?" Will asked.

"Cuz I've got a lump and a huge headache... ow..."

I rolled my eyes, and we sat down ona couch.

"What do we need a map for anyways?" I asked. "You don't even know where Ronie and Val are..."

"Ow... but my aunt lives here somewhere..."

We unfolded the map with great difficulty, and then it ripped.

RIP

We stared at it.

"Good job, Will!" Clay said.

"Me! You pulled it!"

"Just get another!" I said.

"Oh, just look at your half," Clay said.

I look at the map, then it dawned on me.

"Uh, Clay?"

"Yeah?"

"Where does your aunt even live?"

"Mullendale, I think."

"Where's that!"

"On the map somewhere..."

"Ugh... that really helps..."

I leaned over the western half of the state with Will.

And there it was - Mullendale. Cool... That was easy enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	15. Cousins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x)Kitty and Kenny- Well, this is a transistion chapter... you're about to enter a whole 'nother part of the story after this. Thanks for reviewing!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - I'm glad I cheered you up! Any time! Thanks!

x)Fox Bourne- Haha! Thank you!

x) Stella italia - Hi new person! lol... glad you like it! Hope to hear more from you! Thanks for thr review!

x) Orli is mine! - Another new person! COOL! lol... I had to put Will in, and randomness is da bomb! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks for your review!

Thanks everyone!

**This chapter may seem like the last one towards the end of it, but it's not... there's like six more chapters left to type up and post! Just so's ya know! Thanks!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Fifteen

**. Brandon's PoV (still).**

"Clay! We found it!"

"Whoa... that fast?"

"Yep," I said, showing him the little dot of Mullendale.

"That's where we need to go," Clay said.

"How can she help us?" Will asked. "Your aunt, I mean."

"You'll see," Clay replied. "Now we just gotta get there..."

"It's about a sixty-mile trip from here," I pointed out.

"Hmm... this calls for Hertz..."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Oh my god. I've sat through an hour of this. Just shoot me...

"Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

We should've ditched Val and Jack back at the diner...

"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite..."

Hmm... ignite Val's hair with gasoline at the next gas station. Not a bad idea...

"We-"

"Okay!" I yelled. "Who's up for the radio?"

"Not me!" Val said.

"Aye!" Jack said.

"Whoo... maybe we sohuld have a rest..." Caroline said.

And to Jack and Val's total despair, Caroline leanedforward and turned on the radio. And it wasn't country! Holy crap!

"I say we still sing," Val whispered to Jack.

I threw her a death glare.

"Val..."

"Chill out, Ronie; it was a joke..."

"Har har..."

"See! She's more of a pirate than you!" Jack said.

"Is not!" Val argued. "Ronie, you suck!"

"What!" I asked.

"Everybody likes you! I hate it!"

"Val, calm down!" Not everybody likes me!"

"Psh..."

Boy, that girl's got issues...

"So!" Val yelled.

"Hey, how did you-"

"I'm special."

"Cool..." I said.

"Say, how about we call it a night?" Caroline asked.

"Oh gosh... why not?" I asked.

"It's only 5:30!" Val said.

"We'll grab ya soe clothes..." Caroline said. "There's a shop 'long this road somewhere..."

"How long til we get there?" I asked.

"'Bout ten minutes in this next exit..."

"What's it called?" Val asked.

"Cameo," Caroline said. "Place has all kinds of clothes."

"Think Jack could get a ten gallon hat?" Val asked with a smile up at him.

"That's not funny," Jack said.

"I think we could manage to clean ya up a bit, cowboy," Caroline said. "Clean shave, nice change of clothes, a new hat-"

"NO!" the three of us chorused.

I'm sorry, but that is one Jack I could never look at...

Caroline stared at us sorta surprised.

"Jack doesn't shave," Val said, clutching his vest.

"And he doesn't wear new hats," I said. "Wait... where is your hat, Jack?"

"Don't have it with me," he said.

"Well," Caroline said, "keep an eye out. it's 'round here somewhere."

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Which exit?" I asked.

"Umm... hold on..." Clay said, leaning over the map.

"Clay! Hurry up!"

"Umm... um um um..."

"Clay!"

"Okay, okay! Here it is! Next exit it... now!"

SCREECH

"Whoa, BJ! Chill! It's just a rental car!"

"Shut up, Caly! I know how to drive!"

"How much farther?" Will asked from the backseat.

"An hour or two; I just wish you wouldn't have gotten us a convertable, Clay!"

"Why? It's cool!"

"It's expensive!"

""It's the rig!" Will shouted.

"What!"

I spun the wheel hard sending Will and Clay slamming into the side of the car. I slammed my foot on the gas, and we were off.

"BJ! How do you even know if it's the right one!"

"Check the plate!"

I threw it to Clay, and he checked it when we got close enough.

"We have a match!" he yelled. "Floor it!"

I swerved to meet the side of the rig, and Will stood up.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"Getting your friends! Where are they?" he asked.

"Are you on drugs! Sit down!" I said.

"But-"

POW

"Oh shoot!" Clay yelled. Will had his head slammed off the rig mirror, and he landed on the road behind us.

"Now what!" he asked.

"We get Ronie and Val!" I said.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Ooo! Turn it up!" Val said. "It's our song, Ronie!"

"Which one?" I laughed.

"Please die, Ana..." Val sang.

I joined in immediately.

"For as long as you're here, we're not..." we sang. "You make the sound of-"

BEEP BEEP

"What's that?" Caroline asked.

"Probably some jackoff..." I said. I leaned over Caroline to yell out the window. "Backoff you-"

"RONIE!"

Oh my god...

"BRANDON?"

"What!" Val asked, leaning on my back. "Whoa! Nice ride!"

"Ronie!" Clay yelled. "Hi!"

I couldn't believe this!

"Is it really them! In that convertable!"

I ignored Val.

"Brandon! Who is that!"

"Who does it look like!"

Oh geez...

"No way!"

"Yeah way! Pull over!"

"Caroline, pull over," I said, bringing my head back into the rig.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"it's my boyfriend!" I said. "And... and Clay!"

Val and Jack gaped at me.

"Are ye sure?" Jack asked, stretching his neck to see the car.

"They're right there!" I said.

Caroline pulled off the highway, Brandon behind us.

"Come on! Move!" I said, shoving Jack and Val out the door.

"We're going! GASP BJ!" Val yelled, jumping out.

I sorta just stood there a minute looking at him.

"I can't beleive you came all this way for us," I said.

"I'm not about to let you leave for North Carolina when you promised to ditch me for Michigan..."

**. Val's PoV .**

Ronie ran right up to BJ and hugged him.

"Aww... isn't that sweet?"

Jack was standing next to me, so I hugged him.

"Ye're broken again, aren't ye?"

"Nah... hey, Clay! Where you runnin' off to?"

"Come on!"

Jack and I followed him up the road aways, and there layed the body of -

"Holy crap!" I yelled, kneeling next to him.

Jack stared in disbelief.

"He hit the mirror..." Clay said. "It was so fast..."

"Hey, buddy, come on... wake up..."

His eyes flickered open, and he looked at me.

"Cool..." I said.

"Who are you/" he asked.

"Oh no! AMNESIA!"

"Ow... who is she?" he asked Clay. "Is that- Jack!"

"No, that's not Jack," Clay said as Will jumped up. I gigled, and we stood up.

"Well, nice reunion!" I said as everyone looked at me.

"Jack, who is this?" Will asked.

"This is Val, savvy?"

Will nodded.

"Cool," I said. "Your head ok?"

"I'll be fine..."

"Good. Clay! I can't beleive this!"

I hugged him.

"Ooo, you're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah... give it a rest, huh? You're like some overactive Carebear, you know that?"

"Shut up."

Ronie, BJ, and Caroline came up to us.

"Well, what a bunch you make," Caroline said. "Are you girls staying with them?"

"Yeah, sorry, Carline," Ronie said.

"Aw, it's fine!" she said, walking up to Jack. "See ya, cowboy."

She planted one right on his cheek and turned to leave.

"See y'all!"

"Bye!" we called back.

As she returned to the rig and drove off, we just stood there.

"What was that?" Will asked, rounding Jack.

"What?"

"That!"

"What did it look like!"

"It's gonna be a long ride home..." I muttered to Ronie.

She laughed, and we headed for the shiny red convertable. Ooo, shiny...

"Well, back to Bueford Bay we go," I said.

"No way!" Clay said. "We're going to Aunt Clara's!"

"Aunt Clara?" I asked. "Yes!"

"Who's Aunt Clara?" Jack asked.

"Our aunt, duh," I said. "My mom's and his dad's sister!"

"Ah, cousins," Jack said.

"That's gotta be an omen..." Will said.

"Shut up," I said. "To the convertable!"

"Yo ho!" Jack yelled, following me. Soon, we were all running for the car, back to the good old times.

"Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" we yelled.

"Shotgun," Clay yelled.

"Damn you, Clay!" BJ said.

"Haha!"

"I'm driving!" Ronie said.

"God help us..." Jack moaned.

"That's right!" Ronie laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	16. Aunt Clara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x)Kitty and Kenny- Glad you thought it was funny! I wanted his to get hurt but be ok, and it happened! Yay! Thanks for the review!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Oh, if you thought last chapter was interesting, strap on your safety belt lol... Thanks!

x)Fox Bourne- Omg, I love that... I heard a carebear commercial at the time and was cringing, so I put it in. This story was all about my surroundings at the time lol... Thanks so much for reviewing!

x) PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl - Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this one!

x) Orli is mine! - Well, at this point, I have no clue where it's going! I'm writing about ch. 7 of the sequel to this now, and I love it. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this one!

x) orlandoschick08 - Hi new person! i know, I've been quite upset with my writing errors, too, but I'm in such a rush to keep up and post when I need to that I have like no time to read it through. Thanks! I hope to hear from you again!

Thanks everyone!

**Oi, I'm tryin' to keep up, but now we're doing this massive 'Graduation Project' that spans my 3 years of high school, and it's tough! But I'm keepin' up! Thanks for your patience in advance!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Sixteen

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Midnight -

I'm tired...

"Ronie! wake up!"

"Why?"

"You're driving!"

"I'm aware of that, Brandon!"

"So drive!"

"Aunt Clara's is up the hill on the left," Clay murmured.

I looked back at Val who was sleeping, snuggled perfectly between Will and Jack. Huh... she would kill to see herself right now...

"There..." Clay muttered drowsily.

I pulled into the huge house's driveway, shut off the car, and leaned back in the seat half asleep.

"Come on, let's go in," Clay said with a long yawn.

"I vote we stay out here," Brandon said.

"I second that," I said.

"Oh, fine... I'll go in."

"You do that."

"I am."

I hears him get out of the car, walk up to the door, then a barking dog and a screaming Clay. I laughed to myself.

"AHHHHOOUCH!" My butt!"

"Be quiet..." Brandon said. "Big mouth!"

Well, then the flood lights, secruity system, and sprinklers came on.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Poor Clay..." I said.

"Oh well," Brandon said.

We laughed quietly when Will woke up next to Brandon.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Aunt Clara's dog is giving Clay his welcome," I said.

Suddenly, the door of the housr slammed open, and a young woman came out holding a pistol, pointing it at Clay.

"Who's there!" she yelled.

"Aunt Clara! It's me! Clay!"

Brandon, Will, and I ran up to Clay and the woman.

"Clay? Well, I haven't seen you in a long time! Oh! You brought friends!"

Aunt Clara had the sandy brown hair Val's mom did, but she wasn't that old, maybe in her mid 30's. I liked her so far.

"Yeah, Aunt Clara. This is Ronie, Will, Brandon, and Val and Jack are sleeping in the car."

"Valerie came, too?" Aunt Clara asked. "Wonderful! Now let's get you inside!"

Inside -

Aunt Clara finally had the secruity system and dog under control as we lounged in a living room that looked an awful lot like it was stolen form the Brady Bunch.

I was on the couch with Brandon and Will, Clay in one armchair, and Jack in the other with Val leaning against it on the floor again sleeping. She had beaten Jack, who had just drifted off again, too.

"There!" Aunt Clara said, shutting the door. "You all look so tired," she said. "Well, I'll let you sleep here tonight and I'll call your parents-"

"NO!" Clay, Brandon, and I yelled.

"No? But they must know where you are..."

"They know," I lied. "We'll call them tomorrow. By the way, what is today?"

"You're about a half hour into Monday," she replied.

Damn. Why couldn't it be Tuesday?

"Well, night Aunt Clara," Clay said.

"Good night," she said, leaving the room. We listened to her trudge upstairs, and then twenty minutes later, she was coming downstairs, leaving the house, and we heard her drive off.

"Clay, where is she going?" Brandon asked.

"She works for the transportation department," Clay said. "She'll be back tomorrow night at the latest."

"Ah..."

We looked over at Jack who was stretching, and then he opened his eyes and looked over at us. Then he saw Val.

"Ye don't look at all comfortable, luv," he said to the sleeping Val.

"She's always like that," I said.

"Anyone for grub?" Clay asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Why not?" Brandon asked as Will and I followed him into the massive kitchen.

**. Val's PoV .**

"Lassie? Lassie..."

"Huh? What?"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Oh, hello, Jack."

"Hi," he said.

"What did ya need?" I asked, getting up.

"Oh, just curious as to see if ye wanted to go get some fresh air with me," he said.

"Just you?" I asked.

"Problem?"

"No, No way! C'mon."

I led him outside to the inground pool in my aunt's backyard, and I turned the pool light on so we could see.

"I think Ronie's finally not moving," I saud, putting my feet in the water.

"Glad to hear it," he said. "How about some rum?"

"Not sure if Aunt Clara has any..."

"Oh..."

"But she has this drink bar. Let's check."

We stood up and went to the bar by the pool, I opened it, and many bottles glimmered in the pool's light. Jack picked up one and smiled. I grabbed a wine cooler, uncapped it, and clinked my bottle with Jack's.

"Yo ho," i said, taking a drink.

I watched Jack drink deeply and laughed. I looked down at my feet, but they were hidded by the torn, ragged edges of my pink gown i had been in since Saturday.

"Ah, good rum..." Jack said.

"You and your rum..." I laughed.

"Rum goes extremely well with yo ho and a dance partner," he said quietly.

I grinned uncontrollably from ear to ear.

"You got it, bub!" I said. "You ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

We linked arms and spun as we sang, spinning even more as we drank.

"Yo ho, yo ho- what are you doing? Jack?"

He stopped, picked me up, and carried me to the edge of the pool.

"Sink or swim, darling?" Jack asked me.

"Sink with this dress on!" I laughed.

Jack looked from me to the pool, then he set me back on the deck.

"Hmm... what to do..." he said sarcastically. "Any ideas?"

"Hmm, I dunno," I said with a smile, moving closer.

"I do! Forget it, Jack."

We looked up, and there was Ronie and BJ.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Stop with the wooing," Ronie said.

"But I like the wooing!" I argued.

"Val, what are you thinking?" Ronie asked me.

"Those are very private thoughts," I said. "Jack was just talking to me."

"Suuuure he was," BJ said. "Right out of your dress."

"You guys are losers..." I said, walking away.

"Val..."

"Get away, Ronie..."

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Ha!"

"i am!"

I turned around.

"Fine..." I said. "Let's just forget it."

"Good idea," Ronie said. "Now let's go find some food, huh?"

"Sure," I said.

"Good, we'll meet you in the car."

Ronie and BJ walked away, and I turned to Jack.

"Let's get to the car," I said.

As we walked, I kept imagining what might've happened if Ronie and BJ hadn't come in. But then I reminded myself that I didn't like Jack. I couldn't! It would mess up everything and I... I...

"I love Jack," I said aloud.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

My eyes widened and I clapped my hand over my mouth. I had said that out loud! AH!

"Nothing," I said all nervouslike.

"Ye said somethin'..."

"Nonsense."

"Lass..."

"I just said... that... I... err... I..."

"Ye what?"

"I... um... Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Catch me."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Clay! come on!" I yelled.

"Where's Val and Jack?" Will asked me.

"They went to the car,"I said. "Clay!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled from upstairs.

"Come faster!" Brandon yelled.

Clay came running round the corner and went ot slide down the banister, but he came rolling down the stairs painfully.

"Let's go, moron..." Brandon said.

"Well, excuse me, but this moron has a nosebleed! Ow..."

The four of us went outside, and we stopped the second we saw Jack shoving Val into the backseat.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"She passed out on me!" Jack said.

I walked up to him, and he got in with the unconcious Val followed by Clay and Brandon.

20 min later -

"Is this the place?" Will asked.

"Yeah, are you sure, Clay?" I asked. "This is a nightclub!"

"Exactly!" he said, jumping out of the car.

"But wait! Wait!" I said. "Val's still out and now Jack and Brandon are asleep!"

"So let them sleep! I'm starving and I wanna party!"

"Clay..."

"Will will come with me, won't you?"

"Sure, I guess..." Will answered.

"See! Come on, Ronie!"

"Fine," I said, getting out. "But only for an hour. Then we come and see if they're ok."

**. Val's PoV .**

"Weeeeeeee..."

"Luv?"

"Weeeeeee..."

"Ye're broken again, huh?"

"Weeeeee..."

"Guess that's an 'aye'..."

Jack sat me up, but my head fell into his shoulder.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho..." I sang quietly.

Jack tilted my head so he could see me.

"Ye're not broken?"

I stared at him all dreamy-eyed, then fell against him. I smiled and shut my eyes. They snapped open, and I pushed myself away from hm suddenly. What am I doing!

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

Jack just lifted an eyebrow and fell back into the seat.

Where's Ronie! How did I get left alone with Jack again! Ahhh!

"Do you know where the others are?" I asked.

"In the club thingy."

"Club? We're at a nightclub?"

"Aye. Did ye maybe want to go in?"

I don't know what I was thinking, but I said something that no words can describe.

"After you kiss me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	17. Freestyle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x)Kitty and Kenny- Mm'k! It's a deal. You updated, so it's my turn. I'm home sick today, mom's on jury duty, dad's at work, lil bro at grandma's, lil sis at school, so I had time to update for you! I'm still working on my Grad Project, too with little headway, but oh well! It's due the 15th. I'll get it done. Thanks!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Haha! Ok, chill. Read and you will soon see! Thanks for reviewing!

x)Fox Bourne- I usually suck at cliffhangers, but I liked this one! lol...Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter will satisfy that nasty cliffhanger!

x)Norma Jean the Dancing Machine- Okie dokie! read away! Haha... thanks!

x) Orli is mine! - Nightclubs _do_ have potential... see the evil of my ways below in the chapter lol. Thanks for reviewing!

x) orlandoschick08 - Thanks! I love it when I do things right... lol. Thanks for the review!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seventeen

**. Val's PoV (still) .**

Jack and I both were at a loss of words. I really regreted saying that one...

"Sorry..." I said, opening the car door.

"Wait-"

"I dunno why I-"

Jack grabbed my arm before I made my getaway and looked me straight in the face.

"I'm sorry..." I said. "Please, I-"

He held up his hand, and I silenced myself as he leaned in.

"You don't have to do this..." I whispered on the verge of tears.

Jack took my hand in his, and the other met my chin. I got really nervous with every second that passed.

"What fun would that be then?" he asked.

I smiled with him and swallowed hard. I closed my eyes and thought I would die from hysteria, and then he kissed me.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

Oh geez... I fell asleep again?

I sat up and yawned, unaware of what was happening next to me. I looked around, and I finally saw Jack...

"Hey, Jack?"

He didn't move, but I heard him whisper 'we've been found out' and a giggle followed.

"What's going on?"I asked.

Eventually, Jack sat up straight, and Val was beside him. My eyes widened, and I pointed at them.

"You didn't..." I said.

"Didn't what?" Val asked innocently.

"Jack, please tell me you weren't..."

"So what if we were?" Val asked. "Come on, let's go inside!"

She and Jack jumped out of the car, and I just sat there.

"BJ! You coming?" Val asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Coming."

In the Club -

"Hey, Jack!" Val said. "Look! Breakdancing!"

"Let's do that!" Jack said.

"How about finding Ronie?" I asked.

"Sorry, B. You're on your own. C'mon, Jack!" Val said, tugging him along.

I sifted through the crowd looking for any of them, but no luck yet.

"Hey! You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, man! Come here..."

I walked up to the dj.

"Yeah?"

"Here's your mike and card."

"What?"

"Get up on stage, brother! Your girl is waiting!"

"Huh?"

"You'll see," he said.

I took the microphone slowly and walked away with the dj starting to laugh. What the heck? Is Ronie pulling a rap contest now? I stood up in the middle of the stage when the dj boomed over the crowd.

"People!"

The crowd cheered and turned toward me, and the dj continued.

"We have a special fella here tonight with a special announcement! Your attention please!"

A big light shown on me, and I sheiled me eyes.

"Um... okay..." I laughed. "Uh... I have an announcement, I guess..."

Somebody in the crowd gave a whistle.

"Uh... thanks..." I said. :Well, I'm gonna say whatever's on this card, and that is, uh... 'Roses are red, violets are blue, will you marry me honey because AHHH!"

I stepped back, realizing what I had just said. I stared out into the crowd, jaw dropped. Holy crap. I'm gonna kill somebody when it's all said and done.

"Finish it!" someone yelled.

I swallowed and held the microphone up looking down at the little card.

"...because I love you."

Cheers came from everywhere and I watched the spotlight chase Ronie upon stage next to me.

"You just proposed to me," she said in shock.

"I guess you could call it that," I said nervously.

"Are you serious?" Ronie asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

She eyed me, then gave me a hug.

"Oh, what the hell..." she said.

The crowd cheered, and Will and Clay came up. Crap... I'm engaged!

"Cool!" Clay said. "Never expected that one!"

"Congratulations," Will said. "Say, have you seen Jack?"

"Not since we left the car," I said.

Will ran off, and Ronie grabbed my arm.

"You just left the car?"

"Yeah," I said. "But Ronie, I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"Come on... let's get a drink."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Holy crap, I'm engaged.

BJ bought us some drinks, and we sat down. I hadn't really expected that... especially now.

"Ronie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you plan this?"

I choked on my drink and sat it down.

"What? No! I thought you did..."

"But I just got in here!"

"So, you didn't want to-"

"Not yet!" Brandon said. "We're trying to save you from Michigan, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, I love you, and don't you think otherwise."

I nodded, toying with my straw.

I don't have commitment problems, so don't get me started.

Then, I heard a loud cheer from the other end of the club.

"Go Sparrow! Go Sparrow!"

"Oh god, not again..." I muttered as we got up and started over.

**. Val's PoV .**

"Whoo! Yeah!" I yelled from the middle of the circle with Jack.

"Go Sparrow! Go Sparrow!"

"Jack!"

"What!"

"Throw me up again!"

He picked me up, and I went sailing over the crowd and onto the stage. I saw the microphone and picked it up.

"Hey everyone! Give it up for Jack Sparrpw!"

Everyone whooped, cheered, stomped, and hollered. Then I saw Ronie and Brandon breaking through the crowd.

BING

Idea!

"Hey all! It's time for a round of freestyle!"

Whoops and cheers...

"Ronie! Get up here!"

The crowd let her through, and she jumped up on stage.

"You, too, Sparrow!" I said. I handed them each a microphone, and they waved to the crowd.

"Val, what are you doing!" Ronie whispered.

"Getting us all famous!"

"But-"

"Okay!" I yelled. "We'll start with my good friend, Ronie! You're up!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Up? I'm not up, Val-"

"Oh, yes, you are! You can freestyle good!"

"Val!"

Too late... the music started.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. You will die, Val... I faced the crowd, and I started my weird rap...

"I am Ronie, you're worst nightmare  
I'll rap so fast, you can't help but starte  
But that's me  
Got the weirdest group you'll ever see  
From sea to shining sea  
Don't bet on my talen  
Cause if I got it, you want it  
So forget it  
It's me  
Let it be  
Not good at math. can't even add  
And it's sad  
Because neither can my dad  
I'm only good for the stage  
Despite my young age  
So shine the spotlight on me  
Hand me a mike  
Let me sing  
Let me be  
Don't forget the name... Ronie."

I stopped, and the crowd went crazy.

"Whoa!" Val said. "Can Sparrow beat the Rap of Ronie?"

Jack stepped forward. I about died from contained laughter even before he began. The music changed, and Jack let loose.

"Got me ship back  
It's in tact  
Sails are black  
That's a fact  
Step back  
So I can let go  
And ye otta know  
The name is Saprrw  
I sing yo ho  
While drinkin' rum  
With the scum  
I call me crew  
And they do  
What I tell them to  
'Cause I'm in charge  
The captain livin' large  
The man they call sarge  
Been at sea me whole life  
Don't got a wife  
Bravin' the waves  
And charmin' the maids  
Evil monkey took me name  
Barbossa's to blame  
And it's lame  
To reach out and steal me fame  
That's alright, though  
I don't care, yo  
I'm an easy goin' guy  
Especially on the eyes  
Steal, cheat, and lie  
Til the day I die  
That's the life fore me  
No land, all sea  
Just like me enemy  
Who can't catch me  
'Cause he's to slow  
For this Sparrow  
Who's always on the go  
Lookin' for the satisfaction  
Of gettin' some action  
With Bootstrap's kid  
And Elizabeth  
Don't touch me ship  
'Cause I will flip  
Give ye the slip  
And get upset  
Like the lass with the corset  
You can bet  
I'll be on tap  
Back with another rap  
Hearin' ya'll clap  
But first I'll chill  
And take me nap."

Silence.

My jaw dropped. Holy crap...

"Um... ma man, Sparrow!" Val yelled over the microphone.

Suddenly, the room erupted with whoops and cheers. I had been outdone by a pirate. Holy crap.

"Go Sparrow! Go Sparrow! Go Sparrow!"

"Sparrow wins!" Val boomed. "But let's hear it for Ronie one more time!"

The crowd cheered for me, and I raised my arms up. Then I walked up to JAck.

"Great job, Jack," I said.

He turned to me and we exchanged smiles. Val walked up between us swinging and arm over shoulders, and we started laughing about it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Jack Sparrow Rap (see above) is totally original and TOTALLY COPYRIGHTED by me! It's one of my few works of genious, so please don't steal it. Thanks. Love ya!

Please review if you laughed…


	18. Will the Magician

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x)Kitty and Kenny- Dude, I know how you feel being busy and all. In fact, this week I'm booked, so I won't be posting at all cuz I'll be so busy w/ school. Glad you liked the Jack Sparrow Rap! No one's dissed it yet! lol... Thanks for the review!

x) Kenny - Thanks! I knew you'd like the Jack's Rap! So funny and true, eh? lol... I saw the update, read, and reviewed! Good chapter! But you've probably seen it already, haha. Well, enjoy! Thanks!

x)Orlando's Hot Chik - Honestly, I've never seen 8 Mile, but I've seen that scene spoofed in Scary Movie 3 in the fall when I stayed at Holly's one night, and I laughed. I didn't really have it in mind when I wrote it, but after I did, it's like, "Hey!" Haha... Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!

x)Fox Bourne- Haha! Thanks! I swear it's the only thing I ever wrote that was pure genius (besides this poem in 5th grade I wrote that one first place in the school newspaper out of 4, 5, and 6th grades lol). Thanks a bunch! Hope you like!

x)sperirl - Omg! No one's ever called me that before! Haha, I love it! Thanks so much! lol... I hope it stays that way through and through all the way! You be the judge, though. Read on and enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

x)PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl - Funny and original's what I'm shootin' for! lol... Thanks a bunch! Enjoy! Thank you for the review, also!

Thanks everyone!

**I will not be posting or writing or working on any stories of mine for a week (til Saturday to be more specific). School rules my life this week: Two book reports, Graduation Project, History Project, and I few other big things are due Friday that I haven't had the chance to work on yet. So, look for a post Sat. or Sun. I'll try. Thanks in advance for you patience. I can always count on you guys!**

**.x. I GOT MY PERMIT YESTERDAY (Saturday lol)! WOOT! Sorry, but I'm excited :) .x.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eighteen

**. Ronie's PoV (still) .**

Brandon, Clay, and Will ran up on stage.

"Jack?" Will asked. "What was that about?"

"That, Willaim, was... hidden talent."

"That was awesome!" Clay said.

"How about some food?" I asked. "All that made me hungry."

"Sure..." Val said. "We're out, peeps! Check ya later!"

Val dropped the mike, and the siv of us started for the bar.

"We want anouther rap!" someone yelled.

"Later!" I yelled back. "Give us a rest!"

"Please?" the crowd yelled.

"NO!" I screamed. "Put another loser up there!

I walked to the bar with Brandon laughing at me.

"shut up," I said.

"Aww, c'mon, Ronie..."

"Yeah, that was great!" Clay said.

"I've never seen anything like that in my life," Will said. "It was... erotic, for sure."

"Yeah... hey!"

"What?" asked WIll.

"Where's Jack and Val?"

**. Val's PoV .**

"Jack, where are you taking me!" I whispered as he poulled me backstage.

"Ye'll see," he said, running behind the very last curtain.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking around.

"I need yer help," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin's worng... I just need te ask ye something..."

"What?" I asked, shaking.

"Come with me to... to Tortuga."

I stared at him.

"Tortuga? Wha- why? What about Ronie and, and... it's real!"

"Just for a few hours. I'll bring ye back."

"Why?"

"Just to show ye."

"But Ronie-"

"-will be fine. The lass can work an ax, I think she can handle herself.

"Jack..."

"Ye comin' or no?"

"Well..."

"Or do I gotta convince ye?"

I looked up at him, and his arms wrapped around my waist slowly. I smiled, but he just held the same look on his face.

HE LOOKED SO HOT!

Mmm'k... I'm good.

"Convince me."

Oh, he sure can convince. He kissed me long and slow, and we didn't even notice that the curtain had been raised. I opened an eye and jumped away from Jack. The crowd was whistling and stomping for more.

"Get a life!" I yelled.

Then I turned to Jack.

"You have more convincing to do," I said with a sly smile to Jack.

I took him by the hand, and we ran offstage. I found a ladder, and we started to climb it onto a platfrom.

"It's a bit unsturdy," I said, shaking the rail.

"Look," Jack said, leaning over the rail and looking down on stage.

I looked down, and there was Ronie and the others on stage.

"What the freak?"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Val!" Ronie yelled.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"How should I know!" Clay yelled.

"Clay, shut up..."

"I see them," Will said, looking up.

We all looked up. Ha! Val!

"Val!"

"No," Wil said, silencing Ronie. "I can handle this."

Will walked up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone! I'm a magician!" Will yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

WTF?

"Umm... I have a disappearing act!"

Will pointed up, and the spotlight shown on Val and Jack.

"You ready to see them disappear?" Will asked.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Okay!"

Will tugged a rope, and instead of the curtain coming down, Jack, Val, and the platform came down. I jumped back and everyone screamed as Val and Jack went crashing through the stage.

CRASH

We ran over to the crater in the stage yelling for Val and Jack, but WIll just smiled. He then ripped the curtain down, and after it fell to the ground, there stood Val and Jack.

The crowd went nuts.

"Cool!" Clay said.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" Val sang.

"Ye fixed her!" Jack yelled.

They began singing, and I slapped my forehead.

"Not again," I muttered.

"Again!" Val yelled.

"Really bad eggs!"

"Yo ho!"

"Enough!" Ronie yelled.

"Nuh uh!" Val said. "Yo ho!"

"No yo ho!"

"Yes yo ho!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why don't we go home?" I asked, grabbing Ronie's rolled up fist.

"Fine..." Ronie said. "But you're driving."

"K."

"Bring back the magician!" someone yelled.

"Magician! Magicain! Magician!"

"It's ok," Will said. "one more just to shut them up. Come on."

"Ye need all of us?"

"Sure, come on."

Will took the mike and began.

"Okay, one last trick, then I'm done," he said. "I'm going to disappear you all. So, get comfy, close your eyes-"

He clapped his hands above his head loudly, and everything went dark. Then, Will reached out and opened a door! I had stepped out of a cupboard and into Val and Clay's Aunt Clara's kitchen. pots and pans clanged to thefloor as we file out of the cupboard.

"-and ta da! They've disappeared," Will said.

"How did you do that?" Clay asked, spinning around in amazement.

"I don't know," Will replied.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Hey... where's Val?" I asked.

JAck looked back into the cupboard, and Val jumped out suddenly holding a soup laddle with an apron on her head,

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot!"

"Drink up me hearties, yo-"

"JACK! Shut UP!" I bellowed.

Silence.

"Ye're a cranky beast," jack said.

"I'm tired, Captain Obvious," I said.

"Oh..."

Brandon let out a yawm and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"How about we get some sleep then, huh?" he asked.

"Okay," Clay said. "Val and Ronie can have Aunt Clara's room, and we can sleep down here."

"Isn't there a guest room?" Brandon asked.

"Only one-"

"We burn down the city-"

"-bed-"

"-we're reall a-"

CLUNK

"Why do ye have to keep doing that!"

"Shut up, Jack! You'll be the next one I knock out with a spaghetti strainer if you don't quit singing and GO TO SLEEP!"

Silence.

"I'll take yer guest room," jack said before bolting out of the kitchen with his foot stuck in a pot. He ran upstairs, and we heard a door slam shut.

"So, you, Clay, and Will are down here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Brandon said. "You need help with Val?"

"No," I said, dragging her out of the kitchen.

I hit her off the door and table on accident before making to the living room. I dragged her up the stairs, yellled goodnight to the guys, and then I pulled her into this frilly pink torture chamber.

"You can't be serious..."

I shut the door and left Val in the middle of the floor. Everything was pink and lacey! i debated whether or not to jump out the window!

I went over to the closet and opened it.

Yes.

Black pants!

"Thank yo, Aunt Clara," I said, tugging them off hanger.I ran over to her dresser and looked over the shirts. I held up a black teeshirt with a giant red star on it.

"Geez! I wish she was my aunt!"

I looked over at Val who was still unconcious.

"I could get used to this, you know."

I went into the bathroom across the hall and changed out of my Halloween costume from forever agao. The pants and shirt were baggy, just the way I like them.

"That's better..."

I picked up the hairbrush lying there on the sink and workedthe tangles out of my hair. I fixed my glasses and walked back into the bedroom feeling refreshed, I fell to the bed noe feeling contaminated by its fluffy pinkness.

"I wonder if your aunt will adopt me?" I said, still talking to the unconcious Val.

She was slient.

"Figures..."

I rolled over on my side, and I instantly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	19. Green Jello

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Mel - Haha... Hey! You were sitting next to me in the writing lab when you wrote this! lol... Thanks! No good Mr. stange didn't show up for Chem tutoring, so I guess we're doomed, huh? Haha... of course I'm strange! Someone's gotta do it! Free time on my hands. Absolutely _none_. I write this in school! lol... Thanks!

x)orlandoschick08 - Haha, thanks! Enjoy!

x) BlackPaintedWhite - LoL... you don't need to review every chapter! But thank you! It shows me that I'm getting positive feedback! I hope to hear more from you soon! Enjoy tha chapter and thanks!

x)Orlando's Hot Chik - Well, I dunno to be honest. If Jack can rap, why isn't he sellin' records? Haha... thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!

x)Fox Bourne- Haha! Glad you liked! Enjoy this one and thanks for reviewing!

x)sperirl -Wedding? I am currently pondering... I'm starting my second notebook for the sequel now, so we'll see! I'm only halfway through!You may have your wedding at that! Thanks for reviewing!

x)PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl - Wouldn't we all love to be Val? lol... Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nineteen

**. Val's PoV .**

. 1 hour later .

Ow...

I need tyo stop getting hit in the head...

I sat up and looked around. Pink! How'd I get here?

I got up clutching my headm and I saw Ronie asleep on the bed.

Where's Jack?

I hobbled out of the room, stubbed my toe, tripped over the hallway rug, and fell into the guest room on my back.

"Oh, geez..."

I got up, and there was Jack!

I walked over to him and slammed him in the head with a pillow. he sat up glaring at me.

"And what may I ask was that about?"

"How were you gonna get me to Tortuga?" I asked, determined to know.

"I don't know.. just a thought for if we ever got back..."

"But you said... oh..."

THUD

"What was that?"

Jack stood up.

THUD

"The closet," I said.

We walked over to it, I pulled out Jack's sword, he glared at me again, and he opened the door.

I saw a pair of eyes and heard angry growling. It slowly made its way out, and I saw the outline of a pitbull as we backed away.

"Since when did Aunt Clara get a pitbull for the guest room?" I asked.

The pitbull started barking, and we screamed.

"RUN!"

"What is it with ye sickin' dogs on me!" Jack yelled as we ran out into the hallway.

"I didn't do it!"

"So!"

The pitbull rounded the corner barking like crazy, and Jack slipped on the floor, bumped me, and I went rolling down the staris into a wall. the pitbull was now coming down the stais after me. I screamed as I ran through the living room and into the kitchen.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

I heard screaming and barking... why does that sound familiar?

I sat up off the couch with Will who woke up, too from all the noise.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's probably a burglar," I said.

I shook Clay awake.

"What?"

"There's a burglar in the house."

"A BUR-!"

I slapped my hand over Clay's mouth.

"Yeah, a burglar! And we don't need your big mouth getting us killed!"

"Sorry," Clay whispered. "What do we do?"

"We surround him," Will said, handing me a glass paperweight. Clay took a big encyclopedia off the bookcase, and we crept over to the kitchen door.

"On three," I said, rasing my paperweight.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

I opened the door and hurled in the paperweight, but I missed the guy's head. I smashed it through the window, though...

**. Val's PoV .**

"Ah! Watch it!" I yelled.

I was standing on the kitchen table throwing green jello at the dog, praying it would eat that instead of me. Then an encyclopedia came whizzing past my head ad smashed the other half of the window out!

"Dorks!" I yelled.

I took some of the green jello and returned fire.

"Eww!"

"Green jello?"

"Attack!"

I heard three voices runnig at me, so I turned and grabbed stuff off the spice rack and gave them a nice spicy shower.

"AHH!"

"Haha! Take that, you Office Depot terrorists!" I yelled.

I grabbed the sink sprayer next and blasted the dog first, and then the other people.

"Yes! Score one for me!"

I dropped that and then threw a plate from the sink. It smashed against the wall. The pitbull was now looking in that direction, and I ran out the back door to escape them as I screamed bloody murder.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

N-n-nice doggie," Clay said. "S-sit..."

The dog let loose, and we screamed and turned to run. But instead we slid on the green jello and water. Some opened the kitchen door!

"What's-"

"LOOK OUT!"

BAM

We slid into the door crushing whoever that was into the wall.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Will yelled.

We stood up screaming and ran upstairs.

"That thing won't quit!" I yelled.

"Lock it in the room!" Clay yelled.

Will jumped in front of the open bedroom door, and the pitbull raced at him.

"Come on, you slimy mut! Go go go..."

Will jumped up, and the dog slid into the room. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Cool!" Clay said.

"Umm... let's go see who we killed with the door?" I asked. "I think it was Ronie..."

We went downstairs sliding all around.

"Ronie?"

"Brandon?" I heard her say.

"Yeah?"

SLAP

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You take after Jack," Will said.

"Shut up."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"What the hell were you people doing in the kitchen!"

"There was a burglar, but he got away," Clay said.

SPLASH

I looked out at the pool.

"Or _she _got away..."

We slid out into the backyard and went over to the pool.

But no one's in the pool...

"Val! Where are you!" I yelled.

"Val?" Brandon yelled. "She did this? That was her?"

"Val! NOW!"

"Ronie?"

"Val?"

"The tree!" Clay said.

We ran over to the oak tree, and there was Val popping her head out of a clubhouse.

"Ronie! You caught the burglars!" Val yelled. "Kill them! Where's your skateboard?"

"Val, it's us!" Brandon yelled.

"BJ? Clay? Will! Oops..."

"Yeah, oops," Will siad, throwing green jello off his sleeves.

"Ooo... well, jump in the pool and getup here!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just... come on!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the tree, and the guys went over ot the pool. Val let down a rope and plank ladder, and I climbed up.

"Whoa... nice," I said.

I flopped down into a beanbag chair next to Val.

"Yeah, when me and Clay were little, we'd come down here every summer for a month. Aunt Clara got Clat's dad to make us a tree house to sleep out in."

"Cool," I said.

I walked around the spacious room and looked out the window.

"Well, the guys are having fun," I said.

Then I realized it.

"Val?"

"Ya?"

"Where's Jack?"

"He ran off after we found the dog in the closet..." she said. "Wonder why he isn't out here?"

"I dunno," I said. "Can you think of anywhere else he might be?"

Val was silent, and then she became wide-eyed.

"Tortuga..." she whispered.

"What!" I asked. "You're mental."

"No, Ronie! Really!" Val said. "He pulled me off of the stage tonight and asked me if I wanted to go to Tortuga with him!"

I burst out laughing.

"Good one," i said.

"It's the truth!"

"Val, how could Jack go back to where he came from when he doesn't even know how he got here?"

She help up her finger with mouth open, but I smiled.

"I... I don't know," she said falling into an inflatable chair angrily.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

We started climbing up the rope and plank ladder quietly read to scare Ronie and Val, but then I stopped.

"What's the hold up?" Will asked.

"Shh," I said. "I'm listening..."

"I... I don't know," I heard Val say. "But he asked me, Ronie! He did!"

"What are they talking about?" Clay asked.

"Shut up.."

"I don't believe you, Val."

"But i'm telling you, Jack pulled me off the stage and asked me! I thought he was crazy, but before I could answer... oh, and now he left."

My eyes widened.

"What are they saying!" Clay whispered.

"Jack propsed to Val and now he's gone!"

"What?" Will asked. "Jack?"

I nodded.

"Yeah..."

I stretched my neck to hear more.

"He's probably just hiding from the dog!" Ronie said.

"No, he's gone..." Val said.

"How rude," Clay said.

I rolled my eyes and listened more.

"I've gotta find him," Val said. "Come on."

"I'm not coming!" Ronie laughed. "It's about time he left."

"But-"

"Sorry, Val. No."

CRACK

"Owww! My hand!"

"Brandon?" Ronie asked, looking down at us.

"Yeah, and my crushed hand..."

"What are you doing?" Ronie asked.

"We were coming up, and-"

"Val, you can't marry Jack!" Clay yelled as we came inside.

"Marry Jack?" Val asked.

She and Ronie exchanged looks and busted out laughing.

"I'm not marry Jack!" Val laughed. "I don't even like him!"

"Then why were you kissing him in the car at the club?" I asked.

"What?" Ronie asked.

Val laughed nervously.

"It's a perk," she said quickly. "I'm not marrying anyone! Jack asked me to Tortuga if they ever found a way back! So now he's gone!"

"He's hiding from that dog," Ronie said. "Come on guys. We'll look in the house."

"Clay, aren't oyu coming?" I asked.

"I need to talk to Val for a minute."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah," Clay said. "We'll catch up in a minute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	20. Convicts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) The th Pen - LoL. Hi new reviewer person! You don't gotta review every chapter, but thatnk's a bunch! I really appreciate that! I hope to hear more from you! Enjoy the story, and thanks again!

x) Kitty and Kenny - Haha! Miss one chapter and get all confused, huh? Wow, that's pretty cool! I usually can't do that! I've reviewed your latest chapter, and now it's your turn! Cya then! Thanks for the reveiw!

x) Cap'n DaVinci 92 - Ooo! Another new reviewer! Goodies! Well, seeing as you're interested, I think I'll hear from you more, right? Ha... Thank you! enjoy this chapter!

x) Orlando's Hot Chik - Glad you liked it! There's only one more chappie after this, so GASP. Don't worry, there's a sequel! Enjoy this one while it lasts, though! LoL. Thanks for reviewing!

x) Fox Bourne- Dude, my dog Fred, when I was like six, ate a cherry popsicle. But it wasn't just the popsicle he ate; he ate the sticks, too! He was ok, though. Phew! Haha.. stupid things our dogs do. Well, enjoy the chapter and thanks a bunch for reviewing!

x)PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl - Here's another update! Read and enjoy! Thank you!

Thanks everyone!

**Guess what peeps? Only ONE MORE chpater after this one! Want the sequel? Let me know! Thanks! Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twenty

**. Val's PoV .**

Brandon nodded and left the treehouse with the others, and then Clay sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's the thing," he said, leaning in the doorway of the veranda.

"Well, what do you think is wrong?"

"I'm in love."

Okay... that was... a bit of a shock.

"With who?" I asked (even though I already knew the answer).

Clay said nothing, so I walked up and saw him watching everyone in the pool.

"Ronie," he said. "But I don't wanna piss BJ off or anything. I dunno... I just liked it when it was me and her the other night."

"Well, she has the right to know," I said, coaxing him a bit.

"Val, BJ would kick the crap out of me."

"Who said he had to know?"

"Ronie'd tell him.

I sighed. Dilema, dilema, dilema...

"Still, just tell her," I said.

"What if it backfires?"

"It's a risk worth taking if you like her that much."

Clay nodded as I watched Ronie push Will in the pool.

"She's worth every bit of it," he said. "and don't say a word to her, ok?"

"You betcha," I said. "Come on, you Office Depot terrorist. It's almost six and I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's get some food, overactive Care Bear."

"Office Depot terrorist..."

"Care Bear!"

"Terrorist!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Jack couldn't be in Tortuga," Will said, climbing out of the pool. "How?"

"My point exactly," I said.

"Maybe he accidently went back," Brandon said. "Without even knowing it."

"We could only be so lucky..." I muttered.

"CARE BEAR!"

"TERRORIST!"

And so the Moron Cousins make their entrance...

"Shut up!" I bellowed.

"But he-"

"Shut up! you two are gonna put me in a pyscho ward!"

"I'll come visit you," brandon said, patting my shoulder.

I elbowed him. Hard.

"You're no fun, Ronie," he moaned, sitting on the pool's edge.

"I can't believe that he's gone," Val said.

"We're looking for a guy that's fiction!" I yelled. "Made up! Not real! This isn't happening!"

"Yeah, it is..."

"Shut up, Val."

I stormed off to the house.

"Where are you going?" Will asked as they came after me.

"I am going to prove to you that some non-existant guy is in this house instead of a non-existant town! And then I'm gorging myself because I'm starving!"

I went inside sliding through the kitchen and screaming.

"JACK! Jack, get down here!"

"He's in Tortuga..."

"He is not, Val!"

"He is, and I'm going after him!"

"Val, don't be stupid..."

"I already am, so... so... I'm going after him!"

"Have fun, Val..."

"I will!"

Val ran down into the basement slamming the door behind her.

"She's out there," Will said. "Way out."

"More than you know," Brandon said.

"Can we get some food now?" I asked.

"All there is is hamburgers, but we'd have to make them," Clay said.

"It's worth it. I'm starving," I moaned.

**. Val's PoV .**

. 30 min later .

I lifted my welding mask. Good. Only seven more hours.

I heard the door open and someone came downstairs.

"Val, we've got hamburgers if you're hungry," I heard Ronie say.

"Hamburgers for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, and whatthe hell is that... thing?"

"Time machine," I said. "That is, unless you found Jack..."

Ronie sighed.

"Brandon and I searched everywhere, but he wasn't there."

"Because he's in Tortuga!"

"He is not, Val!"

"Is too!"

"Oh, come get your damn burger!"

She stomped up the stairs all angry at me, and I threw my off welding mask and gloves to go eat. I trudged up the stairs, my stomach rumbling.

"Yeah! Burgers!" I said.

"Val, when are you gonna loose the Glinda gown?" BJ asked.

"I dunno... I like it!"

"But you've had it on for days!" Ronie said. "Go raid your aunt's room... plenty of stuff in there... except lace... and... p-p-pink... bleck..."

"Pink isn't so bad!" I argued, biting my burger.

"It is..."

"Shut up, Ronie."

"How's... uh... whatever you're working on coming?" Will asked.

"The time machine is doing fine," I said. "I'll have Jack back before midnight!"

Ronie slammed her burger down, and it splattered all over everyone. She got up and started yelling.

"It's not a time machine, it's a hunk of JUNK!" she yelled. "Jack, who isn't even a real person like Will sitting rightnext to me, is probably down the street terrorizing someone else, thank God, because he's afraid of a stupid DOG!"

She sat back down. grabbed BJ's burger, and started eating it. We were covered in her burger, and Clay took a picle off my forehead.

"If Will isn't real, how is he-?"

Ronie threw Will's burger at my face.

"Missed-!"

SPLAT

Oh, another burger.

"...me."

"Val, you're a demented little freak!" Ronie yelled. "I don't even know why we're friends, but we are! And if it weren't for that, I would be packed for Michigan. You are my best friend, but YOU - ARE - CRAZY!"

"So... best friend... you'll help me?"

"No!" she laughed.

"But-"

"Oh, let's just get it over with," BJ said, standing next to me.

"Brandon!" Ronie said.

"I'll help, too."

"Will!"

"Same."

"Clay! You're all nuts!"

"Oh, shut up and let's go," I said.

We all ran down into the basement, and I heard Ronie scream. She slammed the door and stayed upstairs.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I ran up to the fluffly pink room and slammed that door, too.

"JACK!" I bellowed. "I'm going to kill you!"

I kicked what I could til my foot hurt enough, and then I flopped onto the bed and turned on the television.

Yay. News.

"And one of our top stories tonight," the dude said. "Four missing teenagers are missing from a small Connecticut town."

I sat up with my eyes widening.

"Veronica Stoneshep, Valerie Paineter, Brandon Edwards, and Clayton Emberton went missing Saturday night from the town of Bueford Bay."

"VAL!"

"They all reportedly atteneded a Halloween party that night given by Edwards before vanishing."

"VAL!"

Footsteps stampeded up the stairs as they piled around me.

"Ronie! What happened?"

I pointed at the television as the guy kept going.

"Some attendees of the party recall a fight, and Stoneshep was arrested while the others tended to her victim at nearby Porter Hospital. The victim was known to no one."

"How could no body know Jack!" Clay asked.

"Shh..." I said.

"Also, Bueford Bay were not able to contain Veronica Stoneshep who was arrested for attempted murder that night. She escaped with the help of ablonde with short hair in a pink gown. This suspect is believed to be Valerie Painter after matching the police videoswith photographs provided by the family.

The showed the video clip and Val's picture.

"Oh, that picture of me sucks!" Val said.

"Police say to consider these two dangerous, and if you have any information at all concerning these four missing persons, contact your local police department."

"Oh my god! We're convicts!" Val yelled.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Will asked.

"We should've stayed with Caroline," I said. "Then they wouldn't find us, and she probably wouldn't turn us in..."

"Let's hope she didn't just see that," Clay said.

"So now what?" Brandon asked.

"We hide!" I said.

"Where?" Will asked.

"Jack!" Val said.

"What?" I asked. "Val, forget him for two freakin'-"

"No, Ronie!" she said. "Don't you see?"

"I don't see him anywhere..." Clay said.

"NO! If we use the time machine to go back to Tortuga..."

"...they wouldn't find us," I whispered slowly.

Then it hit me.

"They wouldn't find us!" I shouted. "They can't if we're in a different time period!"

"Exactly!" Val said. "So what do ya say, me buckos?"

"It sounds good to me," Will said.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's finish that time machine!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	21. Toasters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) sperirl - Hey! Thanks! I hope you'll check out the sequel once it's up and rearin' to go! Thanks for the review! enjoy the last chapter!

x) Kitty - :B Buck teeth! LoL. That's so spiffy! You like Clay? He's in the sequel! And things get so twisted with just the first chapter! I know you'll love it! I also have no doub in my mind that you'll be one of the first to read the sequel, LoL. Thanks for everything1 Enjoy!

x)Killer Fuzzy Bunny from Hell- Haha! I can guarenttee I will not be asking about the new author name, LoL. That's great. Well, this is the last weird chapter for this story, so cya in the sequel! You're so great1 Enjoy and Thanks again!

x) Fox Bourne- Well, read and find out if he come back! Haha... Hope to see you in the sequel! Jack makes his return! Bwahaha! Thanks! Enjoy!

x)PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl - You like that, huh? LoL. Well, just you wait and see... thanks for reviewing! I hope to see you in the sequel!

Thanks everyone!

**Guess what peeps?LAST CHAPTER! THIS IS IT! Want the sequel? Let me know! Thanks! Enjoy!  
****  
By the way... suggestion for the sequel title? Still need one, LoL.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twenty-One

**. Val's PoV .**

. 7 pm .

"It's looking great guys!" I said, lifting my welding mask.

"Um... what is the toaster for?" Will asked.

"Just stick it on top for a decoration."

"Can we stop yet?"

"Well, is the alarm clock hooked up good?" I asked.

"Most important part," Clay said. "Should be."

"Okay, but check to see if the radiishes are in tact."

"They're fine," BJ said. "Uck... I hate these things..."

"And I hate your onion things..."

"Are we done yet? It's been twelve hours..."

"Yeah, Clay...we're done, I guess."

"Good," Will said, jumping out of the box.

Everyone walked up beside me, and we looked at it, myself proudly.

"It's a box with a toaster on it," BJ said.

"And radishes, alarm clocks, and pillows inside!" I argued.

"It's still just a refridgerator box..."

"Time machine!" I yelled as they started upstairs.

"C'mon, guys," Ronie said. "Let's get some sleep."

"But blast off is-"

The basement door slammed.

"-in a few hours."

I sighed and looked at it. It was not a box with a toaster on it.

Okay, so maybe it was...

"I think you're a great ime machine," I said, hitting the box.

Two waffles popped out of the toaster.

"Oh... well, thank you," I said, taking one.

Silence...

"Maybe Ronie's right... Jack probably is still here."

I looked back at the time machine.

"No, he's in Tortuga. He just is."

More silence...

"Why am I talking to you?"

I threw the waffle over my shoulder and ran upstairs. Will, Clay, and BJ were about to turn off the lights in the living room.

"Where's Ronie?"I asked.

"She went outside for a few minures," Clay said.

I went through the kitchen and into the backyard.

"Ronie?"

I walked over to the clubhouse in the tree and looked up. I bit my lip and started climbing up the rope and plank ladder. When I reached the top, it was silent.

"Please don't tell me you've disappaered like Jack..." I whispered.

THUD

Ronie dropped right in front of me through the roof's opening.

"Ahh!" I yelled. "Ronie! you're here!"

"Obviously..." she said.

"Phew... uh, Ronie? We'll be leaving in a bit."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno if I can give this all up, Val."

"But you'll have me and Clay and BJ. You two are engaged, he-"

"No, we're not..."

"What?"

"It was somebody's joke," she said.

Whoa...

"Oh... well that sucks."

"I guess..."

Silence.

"Ronie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you... like, in the rig when I saw you and... and Jack..."

Ronie laughed.

"Nothing happened," she said. "I never even liked him."

"But yo kissed him right in front of me!" I said incrediously.

"I was only doing that stuff because I wasn't with Brandon. I dont't like him. But he's a damn good kisser."

"So-"

"Chill out, Val. I didn't do anything with your lover..."

"Lover?" I asked. "Ha!"

"What do you mean 'ha?' You like him... you're always running off together doing only god knows what..."

"I do not!" I argued. "I couldn't marry him anyways!" He's... older than me!"

"So you want to marry him?"

"No!... well... maybe... oh screw it! Yes! Yes Yes YES!"

"Ronie stared at me.

"Well you're eighteen; go for it!" she said, climbing down the ladder.

"What part of he's twenty years older than me don't oyu get!" I yelled.

I slipped down the ladder running after her.

"Ronie! get off it!"

"I am, I just-"

The patio door swung open suddenly to reveal-

"Aunt clara!" I gasped as Ronie and I backed away.

"Guess who I saw on the news this morning?" she asked all dazed-like.

"Eh heh... Rod stewart?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh, heavens no," Aunt clara said. "Don't be silly! I saw you girls!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"And then what?" I asked.

"Oh, the cops and your parents are on the way," Clara said.

My eyes widened, and I didn't hesitate to grab val's arm and run inside.

"Ronie!"

"We've gotta get to the time machine!" I yelled as we ran through the kitchen and into the living room. "Guys!" Let's go!" I said to the guys who jumped up and followed.

"Thought it was just a box with a toaster on it!" Val asked as the five of us galloped down into the basement.

"We're leaving now?" Clay yelled.

"Yes, now!" I said as we piled into the box. "Val! get us out of here!"

"Me?"

"It's your time machine!" Brandon said.

"So?"

"Oh God..."

I started messing with it.

"Ronie!" Val said. "Don't! You don't know how!"

She tried to pull me away, but I just heard her aunt coming.

"So hurry up!" Will said.

"I'm trying"! val said. "Here! Put a radish in your mouth and chew!"

"Seriously?" Brandon whined.

"Yes! And hold on!"

We chewed, Val hit all these buttons, and we were knocked to our feet suddenly, I opened my eyes, and we were all in the box, except for Val!

"Where's Val?" Clay yelled, all paniky.

"How should I know?" I asked.

I then heard even more foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Shit! The police!" Brandon whispered.

"This is bad," Will said.

Then, the box opened, and a squad of police surrounded us.

"Veronica Stoneshep-"

"Ronie! Ro-nie!"

"-you're under arrest. You three, downtown for questioning," the head cop said. "Out of the box."

I was cuffed immediately and Brandon, Clay, and Will were led out of the basement. They looked back at me, and then they were gone.

"Where's Valerie?" Aunt Clara asked me.

I didn't know what to say, I was probably never going to see her again. I knew, but how come she got away?

**. Val's PoV .**

The time machine slammed me with a hit backwards, and it was suddenly all gone as I slammed into a wooden post.

"Ow, my head..."

I sat up as a runaway carriage flew by, and I looked around.

Tavern music...

Gunshots...

Drunks!

I jumped up in utter delight and excitement.

"I made it..." I whispered, smiling uncontrollably. "I made it!"

I was still taking it all in when tow men scooped me up and carried me off.

"Hey, stop!" I yelled as we ducked into a dark alley.

Before I knew it, one of then had a knife to my neck as he kissed it roughly while the other was looking to get under my skirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... WHOA! Stop!" I yelped.

"Oh, calm down, preety girl," the man kissing my neck said.

I was about to start a struggle when a knife whizzed passed my face and into the one man's face. He fell to the ground, and the other went to run before he was shot. It happened so fast...

I looked up at the figure in the allway entrance.

"J-Jack?" I asked.

"Pardon? " he asked, walking up to me.

He was tall and young from what the dim light showed, his brown hair was a bit shorter than Will's and curly. And he doesn't look like a drunk...

"Nothing," I said. "thanks, dude."

"Err... my name is alexander," he said.

"Oh... well, great name. I'm Val."

"Valerie..."

"Um, yeah. Now, is Jack Sparrow anywhere around here?"

"You're looking for him, too?"

I stared at him.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "You seen him?"

"No," he said. "But when we find him, he's coming back to Port Royal with us."

"We? Us?" I asked. "Who are 'we' and 'us?'"

"Oh, my brother is looking for him. He needs to see him.

"Who's your brother?" I asked, totally confused.

"James Norrinton," he said. "He's the Commodore of the Royal Navy in Port Royal. Have you heard of him?"

"Yeah..." I said akwardly.

"Well, that's very good!" he said. "You know jack, you've heard of my brother, so you will be of great help. Let's go! My brother probably cannot wait to hear this!" he said, taking me by the wrist and pulling me along.

Oh no... I'm gonna meet Norrington...

"What have I done?" I muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay peeps! The end! Ta da!**

I really hope you liked it! Don't worry, the sequel shall be up within a week. What if it went up on May 13th? That's a Friday... :scared: Okay, os maybe not... anyhoo, this on'es done, but future reviews will still be read and appreciated since I practically live on this site. Thanks so much to all my reviewers! You guys rock!

Please review if you laughed…


End file.
